High School Never Ends
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Hinata was the quiet achiever in class, she and her friends never wanted to be noticed by anyone. So what happens when it suddenly changes co-ed? Why are they so quiet? Why don't they want to be noticed? They're ROOT ninjas! -Chap 12's up!-
1. Theory proved wrong

**High school never ends**

**Disclaimer: I never and will never own Naruto. (cries and runs to sulk in corner) lol**

**Chapter 1- Theory proved wrong**

* * *

'Crap I'm so late' thought Hinata as she ran down the pathway to her next class. Hinata Hyuga was the quiet achiever in class, she and her friends never wanted to be noticed much by anyone. Hinata was 15 and so was her sister Hanabi and her friends Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Kin. The school uniform consists of a white short sleeve button up top, and chequered skirt which was SUPPOSED be at the knees, basically Hinata and friends were the only people who wore the uniform properly, and a black tie which hung loosely around her neck. Hey, she may have not wanted to be noticed but she didn't want to die of suffocation. They also had white socks and black shoes. Her purple tied up hair swished back and forward as she quickly walked down the path.

"Hinata!" called out a voice behind her.

'Oh fuck' thought Hinata she turned around to see "Principal Tsunade. How are you today?" she said as she smiled sweetly

"I'm fine Hinata. And you?" the tall woman with long blonde hair and large breasts, she had them redone. For some reason we will never know. (hmm…thinking face)

"Oh I'm fine," Hinata said, completely hiding the fact that she was annoyed "but I'm a little late for class"

"Oh I'm sorry. But I have a favour to ask you." Hinata nodded as Tsunade continued "We have decided to change this school and turn it co-ed" Hinata just started at Tsunade like she had grown 2 heads. 'What the fuck?! Co-ed?!' See Kohona High School is…was an all girl's school from the years 10 to 12.

"…Ok?" and Hinata gestured for Tsunade to continue.

"And I would like you and your sister and group of friends to be the welcome committee" Tsunade continued

"Um…I'm honoured but I have to ask my friends"

"Okay let's ask them now" Tsunade suggested, as she started to walk off

"What?!" Tsunade turned around and looked at her funny, Hinata and her group of friends were supposed to be the nicest most "innocent" people in Kohona High School. This was their theory if they were the nicest people in school and the quietest, they would never be noticed. But they were wrong…really wrong. "I mean we can't just walk into their classes and I still haven't seen my teacher yet."

"Ok let's go talk to your teacher. The boys are coming in 2 hrs"

"What?! Principal Tsunade no offence or anything but isn't this being just a little unorganised. And cutting it close??" Hinata questioned

"It's too late now. Come on Hinata we have to see all the teachers"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' was all Hinata thought as she walked behind Tsunade to her class. As they made it to her Computer class, Mr Orochimaru had just finished his morning talk on his favourite website about snakes.

"Mr Orochimaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsunade enquired as she stepped into the room.

"Ooooffff ccccoooouuurrsssseeeee, Ttttttssssssuuunnnaaaddee" (Of course, Tsunade) he said as he followed her out of the classroom. When Orochimaru came back he had called up Hinata's friends and said they could leave. They all left the classroom and followed Tsunade.

"Hinata," whispered Tenten "What's happening?"

"Well," everyone was listening to her except for Tsunade who was up ahead of them "Tsunade said that she was changing this school into a co-ed"

"What?!" they all half-yelled, half-whispered

"Shhhh" Hinata said and continued "And since were the "nice and non-slutty" students she ask us to be the welcome committee, to build a good "non-slutty" name" emphasising the quotation marks.

"Fuck" they all said

"Shh, she's coming"

"Girls, what are you whispering about??" Tsunade enquired as she turned around to face them.

"Nothing Tsunade" said Sakura happily, completely hiding the fact that she was pissed. All the girls were good actresses, they could all mask what they felt and there emotions for the world, but it only didn't work on the group of friends.

"Ok girls I need you to create a welcome small ceremony in an hour and a half is that okay"

"Yes, Tsunade" they chorused

"Now I'll give you these" she said as she handed out notes "you girls will be walking around school, and these notes will explain why you are out. You will also need these badges," she handled out the badges with their names on them and they all pinned them out their uniform "I made these earlier. Today there will be all the students coming and this is the sheet to mark there names off" she handed them a 2 booklets of like 50 names each one going from A to M and the other N to Z "and they will be staying for the rest of the day. Now go and start planning" And with that she walked off

When Tsunade was out of sight they all said "Fuck" really loudly,

"Far out, I thought the point of being quiet was NOT to get noticed" complained Kin

"I know, this is so stupid" said Temari

"But ever since the other high school we decided that we never wanted to be noticed" said Hanabi

"Yer, my sis is right. After this we'll just go back to being no-one. Agreed??" said Hinata

"Agreed" the group chorused

"Now we need to plan the arrival…shit, what are we going to do??" panicked Ino

"Now's not the time to panic," said Sakura as she tried to calm down her friend "why don't we just sit in the middle of the field and think"

"Fine, let's go" said Temari

They all walked down the middle of the field as a group. By the end of 30 mins they had come up with a rough plan.

"Okay so me and Tenten are in charge of marking everyone here and cleaning" Hinata stated

"Yer, and me and Ino are in charge of some quick decorations and making the school some what presentable. Then when they get here make sure they stay together and don't wonder off" Sakura said

"Ok, and Hanabi and I are in charge of doing some cleaning, around the school. When they get here we will separate them into their year groups" Kin said

"Yep, and now I'm in charge of telling all the teachers about the new students, and sending a message over the inter-com. And then help anyone who needs help" Temari said

"Ok, now let's get to work. And we'll meet here 10 mins before there due to arrive" Ino said. And they all walked off into different directions to do there job.

After 20 mins of cleaning and preparing there was an inter-com message "Good morning, there is some exciting news today. Principal Tsunade has decided to make this school and co-ed school" cheers were heard throughout the school "So girls be on our best behaviour and the principal excepts you all wear your uniform properly. That means NO shortening of skirts." aww was heard throughout the school "They will arrive after recess and will be staying for the rest of the day. But teachers will be expecting all girls in class when the bell brings otherwise a 1 hour detention will be issued" more awws were heard "Have a wonderful day"

'Whoa, go Temari!!' they all thought after the message.

After 10 more minutes of cleaning the recess bell was heard.

**Bell Rings**

Recess was boring for the whole 20 mins all the girls could talk about were the new boys, and what they would be like.

'Geez people it's like you have never heard of boys before' thought Hinata and her group. The group met up at their usually place which was behind the school building far away from everyone else. They really didn't like other people.

**Bell Rings**

Recess is over and girls walk VERY slowly to class wishing that they could see the guys coming. After all the girls were in their classrooms, Hinata and her friends did the last minute decorations and waited for the guys to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long as soon as they sat down from exhaustion 2 cars pulled up and parked in her school parking lot. In the 2 cars there was a total of 7 people, and they were all hot. The girls all groaned as they got up, fixed their uniform and plastered on a fake smile on their face and went to go greet the boys.

As the boys walked up to them the girls went to their positions and got ready for the torture. And they all wished at once…

'Please let them not be perverts'

"Hello, my name is Hinata and this is Tenten we will be 2 of the guides today" Hinata said cheerfully to the guys.

"Hi" the guys groaned, they were all wearing baggie pants with a hoodie, and their hands in their pockets.

"um…okay, please line up in 2 lines Hinata here has the booklet for guys last names ending with N to Z and I have A to M, so what are your names and when we have marked you off please go stand on the field over there were the other girls will sort you by year groups. Thank you" Tenten said plastering another yet fake smile on her face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" said guy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, with 3 lines on each cheek.

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata not very interested in the guy in front of him, as she looked through the booklet for his name.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka" said a guy with a furry hoddie on and 2 pink lines on his cheeks

"Hi Kiba" said Tenten in a bored tone, skimming through the book to find his name. Both guys stood their as they were waiting for some reaction like they have had before like "OMG go out with me!!" or "I love you" or there personal favourite "You are my soul mate and we have finally met" or anything along those lines, but the girls didn't say anything. So they walked off dejectedly.

'Whoa that was different; they didn't fangirl us' thought all of the guys

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" a boy with dark blue with a tine of black hair with onyx eyes, grunted as he didn't believe that the girls weren't interested in them

Hinata looked up for a minute and looked at his eyes and they met gazes, but Hinata shook it off and said "Hi Sasuke" looking for his name in the book. Sasuke walked off

"Sai Bouni" said a pale boy with black hair.

"Bouni, bouni, bouni" she said as she skimmed down the page. "Here we are thank you"

"Gaara Sabuto" said a red head with the kanji symbol of love tattooed on his forehead

"Thank you Gaara" Hinata said sweetly

"Neji Hyuga" said a boy with long brown hair and white pearly eyes

"Ok Neji Hyu…" she mumbled to herself "Hyuga?!" Tenten said surprised "Hinata-chan" she said poking the blue haired girl

"What Ten-chan?!" she whispered and yelled at the same time, trying to keep her cool.

"This is Neji Hyuga" she said as she pointed to the long haired boy.

"…Neji??" she questioned the guy

"Yeah, what?" he replied, and looked at her

"Don't you remember me? The poor helpless Hinata Hyuga who can look after herself" she said

Neji looked at her "…Hinata??"

"Yer it's me" she said as she gave him a quick hug, which was unusual for both of them "How have you been?"

"Good, so you go here?"

"Yep" she said as she smiled

"Um…Hinata-chan, sorry to break this up but there are more people coming" Tenten said as she pointed at the cars arriving

"Shit," she swore under her breathe "I'll talk later, yer?"

"Ok" Neji said as he walked off.

Tenten gave her the 'WTF?!' look and Hinata said to her "I'll explain everything later" and went back to doing the name calling.

"Shikamaru Nara" said a brown haired guy who looked like he was about to fall asleep

"Thanks Shikamaru" said Hinata

This went on for a long time but after about an hour and a half they were all here.

"Hello and welcome to Kohona High School" said Hinata into a microphone that they manage to set up, she was standing at the main entrance of the field. Everyone stopped their conversation and turn to look at the 7 girls at the front.

"My name is Hinata, this is Tenten" she pointed to the brown haired girl who had buns on her head "Sakura" pointed to the pink haired girl "Ino" pointed to the girl with the long blonde hair "Temari" pointed to the blonde haired girl who had her hair up in 4 spiky buns "Hanabi" pointed to a girl with short blue hair and white eyes "Kin" pointed to the girl with long black hair, in a high ponytail. "And we are going to be your guides today. Tenten, Sakura and I will separate the Yr 10's and form 3 groups. Ino and Temari will half the Yr 11's and take you on the tour, and Kin and Hanabi will half the Yr 12's and take them on the tour. So will the Yr 10's meet at the back of the field and will the Yr 11's move to the basketball courts to your right and will the Yr 12's meet at the tennis courts behind us. Thank you and I hope you enjoy today" Hinata handed the microphone to Ino

"Oh wait, we forgot something, we didn't remind you that you better watch your backs you never know what girl is following you. Because I swear it's like they have never seen a guy before" Ino said which earned a couple or smirks, smiles, and laughs in the crowd. "Now time to move"

* * *

A/N: Hiya!! faithful readers this is my first Hinata and Sasuke fanfic. It's soo exciting. I hoped you like it, please give me some feedback so i know who's reading, so i can have my priorities straight because there no point in writing another chapter if no-ones going to read it.

A bit about my self is that i write mainy romance and any pairing except for the ones i don't like. lol. This is my first Hin/Sas, i usually write Sak/Sas but i wanted a change. I have written Ten/Neji and Hin/Nar.

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing,

aliceeyy-chan


	2. Group meet Karin

**High school never ends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2 – Group meet Karin**

* * *

"Hey come on temes" yelled Naruto through the crowd of teenagers.

"Shut up dobe, I'm _right_ next to you" Sasuke said keeping his cool, making his way to the back of the field

"Baka" Neji grunted as he hit the back of Naruto's head

"Ow!!" Naruto yelled earning him another whack from Shikamaru who mumbled troublesome under his breath. "You guys suck, I'm gonna get some brain disorder thanks to you guys."

"No dick-less we can't give you a brain disorder" Sai stated

"He's right you know" Gaara added

"Because you have already got one" Kiba stated then laughed, causing the others to chuckle or smirk

Naruto pouted and said "You know you guys suck"

080808080808

"Ok, there are 40 Yr 10 guys" Hinata said

"So we'll spilt them up into 2 groups of 13 and 1 group of 14" Tenten suggested

"Bags the group of 13" Sakura quickly said

"Dibs on the other group of 13" Tenten said

"…Fine I'll take the group of 14," Hinata said as she looked at the crowd of guys who looked like they've never seen a girl before "but you guys owe me" she said pointing at the guys "big time"

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura and Tenten squealed as they hugged her.

"Whatever, come on we gotta get started the soon we start the soon it'll finish" Hinata said in a bored tone, breaking the hug as she fixed up her uniform with her friends to start the tour.

Hinata cleared her voice as she stepped out in front of the crowd of boys "Ok we would like you to spilt into 3 groups of 13 or 14"

When the groups were spilt up the girls walked off to their groups.

080808080808

"Hi my name's Hinata and I'll be your tour guide today" she said as she put on one of her fakest smiles "So we'll start at the music building. So follow me" she said as she led them to the music rooms.

080808080808

"Hi my name's Tenten and I'll be taking you on your tour today" smiling like she was happy while she was thinking _'God this is stupid Tsunade owes us' _"We'll be starting today science labs" she said as she went to opposite way to were Hinata went

080808080808

"My name's Sakura. I'm the tour guide, so keep up and questions are at the end" she said smiling a really fake smile. "We'll be starting in the art and drama rooms. So lets go" she said as she led them down the middle path of were Hinata and Tenten took their groups.

080808080808

"Hello I'm Ino, the tour guide for you Yr 11 guys" smiling at the guys "We'll be starting in the Geography/History rooms" she said leading them out of the basketball courts to the building on the other side of the school.

080808080808

"Name's Temari. I'm your tour guide" she said in a cool voice "Keep up with me, and we'll be starting in the Maths/PDHPE rooms which are under the hall" she said in a slight warning tone.

080808080808

"Hi I'm Kin, I'll be taking you to the library" she said as she started to walk off with half of the Yr 12 boys following her.

080808080808

"Hiya I'm Hanabi and I'll be taking to the English/tech rooms first" she said as she led them out of the tennis courts, through the main quad to the opposite side to where they entered and up the stairs "Yer, and most of these rooms are used for different things not just one subject"

080808080808

"Okay these are the Music rooms, the music office is around that corner to your right" Hinata pointed to the corridor around the corner. "This board shows all the music news. Across the hallway of the music office is the computer/keyboard lab this is were you can create songs, and I think there's a class in there." Hinata said as she knocked on the door and conversed with the music teacher. When she stepped back out she said that they were allowed in for a few minutes.

"Ok class met the new Yr 10 boys they will be here and they will listen to a piece form one of you people" Then she turned around to face the boys "My name is Ms Anko and I teach music with some other teachers and I sometimes teach English. This is my Yr 10 class."

At the mention of Yr 10 class Hinata went pale _'oh fuck' _"Are you ok, Hinata?" Ms Anko asked Hinata nodded as see scanned through all the faces of the class, until see stopped at…

"Ms Anko" the face called out

'_oh fuck' _"Karin" she mumbled under her breathe

"Ms Anko I would like to perform for our new students" Karin said as she adjusted her glasses and checked out the guys

"…um, ok?" Anko tried to answer trying not to wince, because lets face it Karin can **not** sing. "Is that ok with you Hinata?" she asked as I just dumbly nodded. Karin and co. made there way up to the front. Skirts hiked up so high that if the just leaned over you could see there black underpants. There blouses weren't much better, as they were so tight it suck to every thing that was on her body. Can anyone say SLUT?

"Ok ready girls" she said with a seductive smile on her face…well according to her. The other girls just placed the backing track into the CD player. As they were Hinata slowly backed up to the door but bumped into something along the way. She looked up and said "Um…sorry um…"

"Sasuke" he said "So where are you going?" he asked her

"Far away from that stage" she said pointing to Karin who was yelling at some poor girl because the microphone wasn't working "Trust me you don't want to be anywhere near Karin when she starts singing. So I suggest you and your friends" pointing to the 2 other guys listening to their conversation "to find some earplugs or stand far away from the stage" when she finished talking she backed up to the door with the guys following her actions.

"Ok, testing 1, 2, 3" Karin said as she tested the microphone "Yea it works" The music turned on and all was well until she started singing…

"_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me…_

Have I mentioned how bad I felt for the boys? She looked like a complete slut and her singing didn't help every note was off key, the song was complete ruined.

_I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harm_

_In working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm_

_I'm still an exceptional earner_

_you want a piece of me?_

Hinata looked around and saw how the boys and girls of the class were wincing as she belted out the notes.

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! This just in'_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'_

_(You want a piece of me)"_

Ms Anko looked like hell as she tried to listen to the horrid singing. Karin was about to belt out the next note when Anko just snapped "KARIN!! TURN OFF THE MUSIC" when the music was off she dragged Karin off the stage with her friends close behind. Anko muttered to herself saying something like "why did I ever let her near the microphone…my head hurts…"

Hinata made her way to the front of the group again and said "ookaayy, lets continue this tour" just as she said it all the boys made a run for the door. Before Hinata left she went to Anko and said "Sorry for the trouble"

"No I should be sorry, the boys are probably scared for life after hearing that" Anko replied, Hinata laughed quietly and left after saying to the class "Um…thank you for having us today" and she left.

"Okay I hope that wasn't that bad. Did anyone's eardrum burst?" she asked, the boys muttered a 'No' as there heads hurt. "Ok, up stairs are the private lessons for music. Next we have to go to the Maths/PDHPE building" All the boys left the music building and walked down the stairs, Hinata was about to follow them when she was pulled behind.

"Hey we never said thanks for saving our ears back there" Hinata turned to the voice and saw the 3 guys from before

"It's okay…um, Sasuke, right?" he just nodded. She looked at the other guys

"Kiba" said the guy wearing a fury hoddie and pink lines on his face.

"Naruto" said the boy with blond hair and blue eyes

"Um…we better get back" she said as she left through the door with the guys behind her. She led all the guys down the stairs and under the hall pass the yr 12 lockers into the maths rooms. "Okay guys these 4 rooms are the Maths/PDHPE rooms, back there with all the lockers are the Yr 12 lockers. There's not a lot of interesting things here, so let's move on to the library" They all walked out of the rooms and headed toward the library were they met "Temari!" Hinata exclaimed happily

She turned around to see Hinata running towards her "Hey, how's things going?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine, except the fact Jiraiya's being a pervert again"

"Fuck" Hinata mumbled under her breathe as her group arrived "Ok, see ya" she said as she waved to Temari, when she left she saw Kiba and he asked "Who was that?"

"She's Temari, part of the welcome committee who is taking the Yr11's around" Hinata replied

"Oh" was his reply as he stared at where she was standing before she left with her group.

Hinata being completely obvious went to stand at the bottom of the steps and said "This is the main quad, that to your left is the lecture theatre and the boys bathroom is under these steps to your left, which is going to be the closest door to the main office. The girl's bathroom is the other one, that's closest to us now. The Yr 10 and year 11 locker rooms are to your right under the science building. The library is up these stairs to your left and the cafeteria is up the stairs to the right." She said as she walked up the stairs and in though the doors of the library.

"The librarian" Hinata started to say "is Mr Jiraiya" she said as a shiver went up her spine just by saying his name.

"Someone say my name" said an old man in a sing song voice with white hair who stepped out to the bookshelves. (Um…Disgusting much?) Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw her shutter at the sound of his voice. But much to Sasuke's surprise she masked her sudden shutter and placed a bright smile on her face as she walked towards Jiraiya.

Sasuke thought _'She's hiding something. It's not normal to disguise emotions like that, that quickly.'_

"Mr Jiraiya, these are some of the new boys for Yr 10" she said trying to mask the fact that she was completely uncomfortable under Jiraiya's gaze.

"Um… yes" he said taking his eyes of Hinata to face the boys "I'm the librarian and I'm also the Italian teacher" taking his gaze back to Hinata he asked in Italian.

"C'incontriamo davanti al bar." Jiraiya asked

"In vi sognare" Hinata replied in an annoyed tone and walked off into the bookshelves behind them "perverso" she muttered under her breathe. "Ok we are now in the non-fiction section of the library, this area is quite big" they all walked out into the main library area where theer were many computers "These computers are able to be used during lunch, before and after school. Over there to the left is the study tables, there are also some next to the non-fiction area to the right. Before that main hallway is the fiction section. Down that hallway, are the classrooms and the one right at the back is the Italian room"

**Bell Rings**

"Ok we have almost finished this tour just a couple more places so after lunch we will meet at the bottom of the library steps. Bye" she said as they all started to walk off. Hinata and her gang met at their usual spot which was behind the science rooms.

"Hey guys. How was it?" Temari asked her group

"It was soo annoying. I swear if I have another guy staring at me. I will, and god help me, I will kill them" said Ino who was still fuming

"Mine group was so..." Sakura tried to find a word to describe it "…damn can't think of one"

"My group wasn't that bad, I just did a basic tour and they didn't argue or anything" Tenten stated

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hinata said "I have librarian-pervert hitting on me in ITALIAN?! Perverso, mucchio di merda, ritradare idiota, fottuto diavolo!!"

"Geez Hinata, calm down. He must have taken his perverted-ness too far you only swear in Italian when you get really mad." Hanabi said

080808080808

"God so tired" Naruto said as he panted "Who knew that at such a small school there could be so many fangirls?"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said as he whacked Naruto on the head

"Let's just find somewhere that's far away from everyone else" Kiba suggested

"I just want to go to sleep troublesome world" Shikamaru said under his breathe

"Shhh…" Sai hushed Shikamaru

"Don't shush me, idiot" Shikamaru retorted

"No listen" Sai said, and they all listened and they heard...

* * *

A/N: Small tiny cliffy, but you can probably guess. The parts that were in Italian were form my memory of studing it. So correct me if I'm wrong. Please review and tell me If Hinata should open up to Sasuke and if the guys should know why Hinata knows so much Italian.

Hope you review,

aliceeyy-chan

P.S: Just for info this story is based of real people...but it's only the girls.

P.S.S: mucchio di merda means pile of shit (this is just a sample of what she says)


	3. Reunions

**High school never ends**

_Recap:_

"_Shhh…" Sai hushed Shikamaru _

"_Don't shush me, idiot" Shikamaru retorted _

"_No listen" Sai said, and they all listened and they heard…_

_End_

**Warning: OC a little bit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Reunions

"Are you kidding me?!" the voice said "I have librarian-pervert hitting on me in ITALIAN?! Perverso, mucchio di merda, ritradare idiota, fottuto diavolo!!"

"Geez Hinata, calm down. He must have been really bad, you only swear in Italian when you get **really** mad." Said another voice

"Hinata?!" Neji said as he walked towards the sound. He found a group of girls behind the science building, and walked up to Hinata. "Hinata?!" a girl with purple/blue long hair turned around

"Neji?!" she said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug, which was interrupted by a few coughs. "Oh sorry guys," Hinata said "this is Neji, he's mine and Hanabi's cousin"

Neji turned around to look at Hanabi who stood up, "So you died your hair blue like your sis." Hanabi just nodded and hugged him.

"Woah he got 2 hugs in 2 minutes" said a blonde guy. Neji turned to face his friends who followed him here and said "Hinata and Hanabi, are my cousins and I haven't seen them since we were little."

"Um…not to be rude to anything, but who are they?" Kin stepped forward and asked

"They can do there own introduction" Neji states as he looked at the boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I love ramen" he said…well, yelled

"Dobe," said a boy with dark blue/black hair with onyx eyes, as he whacked Naruto on the head "Sasuke Uchiha, hate fangirls"

"Sai Bouni" said a guy who was pale white with black hair "love art"

"Shikamaru Nara" said a guy who looked like he was about to go to sleep "love clouding watching"

"Kiba Inuzuka" said a boy with the furry hoddie "love my dog and the Artic Monkeys"

"Gaara Sabuto, hate fangirls" said a red haired guy

"Gaara??" said a girl with the 4 spiky buns on her head. "GAARA!!" she said more surely as she hugged him, he didn't hug back he just had an unemotional face. That's when she whacked him in the arm "Gaara, you could at least hug your sister" when that was said everyone had a 'WTF?!' on their face.

"What?!" was all he could say

"I'm your sister, remember the divorce and dad took you and Kankuro away and was with mum" Temari said a bit worried

"Oh yes" he said refusing to look at her in the eyes

"What's wrong?" she asked as usually he would say something, but she could feel something was wrong. All fell silent as Gaara lifted his head and said…

"Dad died"

…

Temari was silent and fell to the floor the girls were shocked to say the least. "H-how? W-w-when?" she said shaking on the floor

"Car crash…2 years ago" Temari couldn't take it anymore; she burst out into tears as the girls went towards her and hugged her. All the guys just started as all the girls started to cry. The guys sat down next to them and the girls just turned and cry into their shoulders while the guys **kinda** hugged them. The girls stopped crying after a while, and apologised to the guys for crying on their clothes. All was silent as the girls fixed their clothes. The bell rang and they got ready to move.

The girls got up and hugged Temari. And started to head back to where they where supposed to meet the groups. Hinata walked with Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke back to the library steps. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly

"No I'm fine" Hinata said in a normal voice which would have fooled anyone except Sasuke.

"You know you should really stop lying. I can tell that you're not." Sasuke stated, Hinata's face dropped and she was about to say something when…

"Hinata!" called a voice from behind; she plastered on her fake cheery face and turned around to see

"Ms Shizune" Hinata exclaimed and put a smile on her face, which really hurt the guys to watch as they knew it was fake from what just happened "What are you doing here? Because I kinda have to finish the…"

"the tours, I know but Principal Tsunade asked me to give these to you" she handled Hinata a pile of paper "We would like you to meet up with the other girls and hand out these schedules for tomorrow they will start class"

"Okay Ms Shizune, but um…how am I going to tell the girls? I can't go find them…"

"That's ok I'll put an intercom-message for them to meet you in the maid quad at the end of school" and when that was said Shizune sped back to her office.

"But, Ms…" Hinata started but it was too late she was gone "so fuckin' troublesome" she muttered, which didn't go pasted Sasuke he heard it and made another mental note about it.

"Guys," she turned to face them "you better be ready for some fangirls after school" the guys exchanged glances, but Hinata turned around and started to walk to the library steps.

"Hello guys!" she said happily with the fake smiles on her face "after this we need to met in the main quad which is here and I'll give out the timetables for school".

"Okay" the guys said back

"So now were gonna go to the science rooms. There are 3 teachers who teacher science for yr 10 and they are Miss Kurenai, Mr Orochimaru and Mr Gai." She said as they walked up the stairs but turned to the right passing the cafeteria and headed towards the science rooms. "And personally I think the Orochimaru is a creepy snake guy, Gai is really cheerful and his favourite word is 'youthful' and Miss Kurenai is nice, but you don't want to see her bad side."

"Okay, these 3 rooms along the corridor are the science labs, the first one is also where chemistry is also held" Hinata knocked to the chemistry/science door and a yr 11 student came to open it and they were greeted by a man with yellow eyes, long black hair and a snake tongue (eww).

"Hhhheelllooo Hhhiinnaatttaa, wwwhhhaattt aarree yyyoouu dddooiinnggg hhheerree?" (Hello Hinata, what are you doing here?) he said extending the words because of his snake like tongue.

"Um…hi Mr Orochimaru I'm taking some of the Yr 10 boys around the school" she said a bit uncomfortable

"Yyyeesss ssssommmeee ootttthhhheeerrr ggggiiirrrlllssss cccaaammmeee bbbbyyyy tttooodddaaayyy, gggguuuuiiiiddddiiinnnnggg ssssooommmeeee vvveeeeeerrrrryyyy ssssseeeexxxxxyyyy bbbbooooyytyysssss" (Yes some other girls came by today, guiding some very sexy boys) this made the guys wince as they realised he was gay and disgusting…well they knew the disgusting part, but not the gay part.

"Um, yes sir…I think we'll be going now" and they all dashed for the door, when they were out she apologised "I'm so sorry I didn't realise that he was teaching now" and guys said it was fine and they kept walking.

"Okay next stop is the English and DNT (Design aNd Technology) rooms" she led them to the end of the corridor to a set of stairs winding up; when they reached the top they came across…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I kinda wanted it to end here. Please review!!


	4. A close shave

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit**

**A/N: I just wanna know should this story be completely ****funny and stupid**** or ****just funny****? **

**Chapter 4- A close shave**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Okay next stop is the English and DNT (Design aNd Technology) rooms" she led them to the end of the corridor to a set of stairs winding up; when they reached the top they came across…_

_End_

* * *

"Hinata!!" _oh fuck…_

"Hello Karin and Ami" _when the hell did they learn my name?! _Hinata said trying the disgust under her voice

"I was just wandering if…"

"I'm sorry," she said cutting Ami off "I really have to go and give these guys the…"

"Oh, these 'yummy' guys a tour. Why don't you let me and the girls _take_ them off your hands for the rest of a day, we'll _show _them a _fun_ time?" Karin said suggestively

"I can't" _you slut, two-faced whore!!_ "Even though that's a kind offer. I must decline" Hinata said with a small smile

'_She's a bit too nice' _thought Sasuke

"Oh but we insist" said Karin

"Besides you wouldn't know how to give these boys what they want" Ami said eyeing one of the guys. That guy was named Kano and he winked back, and exchanged a glance with his friend, Yuki, and they both nodded.

Kano walked up to Hinata and leant down close to her ear, Sasuke watched as he whispered something into her ear he clenched his jaw unintentionally. Hinata was frozen as this happened _God what is he gonna do?!_ But nothing happened but he did whisper "Hey, no worries we'll take care of them, give us 10 mins". He pulled back and winked at her and turned to leave. She didn't do anything as she was thinking '_They remind me of someone…but who?'_

All of them just watched as Kano and Yuki walked away with Karin and Ami snaking there arm around the girls waists. Hinata sighed "I hope they'll be okay"

Naruto heard this and said/shouted "Don't worry the guys will be fine! Believe it!" giving her a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she snapped out of the daze she was in, with a confused look "oh," she said realising what he had meant "oh no it's not the guys I'm worried about it's the girls" and she started to walk of into the opposite direction.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke just snapped still pissed about before and how Hinata was acting "Those girls are being bitches and all your worried about is them!!" he yelled. Naruto and Kiba just stared at their friend as they have never seen him like this before.

'_Don't yell at him. Don't yell…'_ Hinata chanted in the head over and over again. But stopped she realised that all was silent. So she started at Sasuke with the same blank look his friends gave him. "S-sasuke?" she stuttered which was followed by more…silence.

"Um…" Naruto said while scratching his head trying to break the silence "soooo…what about the tour?"

"Right the tour" Kiba said trying to keep the ball rolling.

"Okay" Hinata said as she shook her head knocking sense into her head. "Let's finish the tour" and walked of the boys tagging behind her…

"AHHHHHH!!" was heard around the school, Hinata turned her head around to the source of the sound. She ran towards the sound, down the long hallway and she turned to the right where she saw…

"um…K-karin, A-ami" she tried to say containing her laughter. But since Naruto, Kiba and the other guys didn't have the same decency as her they all said "HAHAHAHAHAH!!" Sasuke being 'civilised' just smirked at her and the situation in front of him.

"W-hat hap-pen-ed to you-u?!" Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"W-as it at-tack of the scis-sors?" another guy said, making other guys laugh which hurt their stomachs as they just came out of a stage of laughter. Yes, it did really look like the scissors came alive and suddenly attacked them. Hair was everywhere. They both just sat in the middle of the hair, sobbing. Which reminded Hinata…

"Where's Yuki and Kano?" she asked looking at Karin and at that same moment a teacher came in.

"What happened here?!" Ms Anko asked, the girls were still sobbing so Hinata asked for them

"Um, Ms Anko they came up to me and asked if they could look after the boys for awhile and I said no. But then they dragged 2 of the boys of and since we were all shocked at the scene that just happened we stopped, then we heard a scream, and we came here, then you came" Hinata explained then smiled an innocent smile, after her _little_ white lie.

"Is this true?" Anko questioned the boys and they all nodded understanding what Hinata was doing "So who did they drag off?" she asked Hinata

"Um, 2 boys named Kano and Yuki"

"And they are…" Anko said trailing off

"Um…" Hinata started '_Come on, think Hinata, think!'_

"Here we are" said 2 boys who came out of the corner

"Did they _really_ drag you off?" she questioned them, and they both nodded "And so what happened to their hair?"

Karin came out of her 'crying over hair stage' "They cut it, those boys over there" she said accusing the 2 boys "And Hinata was lying we DIDN'T drag the boys here. They took us here" she said in a matter of fact voice

"Oh really" Anko taunted "because either I could believe Hinata who is a wonderful student and a gang of 15 boys or you, a liar who if I'm not mistaken hasn't got the best report and has been suspended twice and maybe after this stunt 3 times. So tell me Karin who do you think I would believe?"

Karin being the stupid, attention seeking girl who didn't understand half of what the teacher just said replied with "…Hinata?"

"That's correct Karin, so girls not only are you going to be in trouble for lying to your teachers and trying to frame another student of the wrongs you did. You will also be in trouble for skipping class, so Karin and Ami follow me" the girls got up and lowered their head sand walked off after Ms Anko.

After they left the whole class burst into fits laughter "HAHAHA that was priceless, Hinata-chan. How did you get so good at that?"

Hinata blushed lightly, smiled and mumbled "I dunno" she looked at her watch and widened her eyes "crap" she muttered "We better keep going we are gonna run out of time cause we still need to…" she was cut of by a message that aired around the school

"ATTENTION TO ALL TOUR GROUPS 10 MINS BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN QUAD TO RECEIVE TIMETABLES. AND FOR OTHER STUDENTS PLEASE DO **NOT** STALK THE MALE STUDENTS. THANK YOU!"

"Well, that was subtle" she said out a loud, her voice dripping with sarcasm, causing some guys to laugh. "Okay but now I'm serious we won't get the tour done if we don't get started"

"Okay Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and headed back to where they came from. Naruto shivered and looked back and saw Sasuke was glaring holes into his back, so Naruto dropped her hand and scratched his head sheepishly and gave Sasuke a 'I'm-sorry-please-don't-kill-me' type of look.

"Okay here we are, again. These 3 rooms are the English rooms and those 3 on the other side of the hallway are the DNT rooms, meaning one's a sewing room, another is the woodwork and the last is the room with all the equipment and can be used for woodwork, or metal stuff." She walked passed all the rooms pointing as she went.

"Okay next we are going to the art/drama rooms, which are a floor below us now. So let's go!" She led them back down a flight of steps.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it. I'm sooo sorry my chapters are getting shorter at first they were 6 pages then 4 and now 3 sooo sorry again. And don't worry Yuki and Kano will come back...with a secret. Please review, I like reviews. They make me HIGH...okay maybe not, but they help me write faster and longer. PLEASE!!

aliceeyy-chan

P.S. I won't update until i have 10 reviews as it won't be that hard since over 20 people have this story on alert. XP, so please review!! I like to know what ur thinking, opinions are excepted!! Thanks again!!


	5. Timetables and Mayhem

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the bowling for soup lyrics, but the plots all mine!**

**A/N: I just wanna know should this story be completely funny and stupid or just funny? Also this is re-edited!**

**Chapter 5- Timetables and Mayhem **

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_Okay next we are going to the art/drama rooms, which are a floor below us now. So let's go!" She led them back down a flight of steps._

_End_

* * *

'_This is really bad my "mask" is starting to fall. I got to keep up my charade. But firstly NO MORE SARCASM' _While she was thinking she almost fell down the stairs with the timetables. "Caz…" but she never finished swearing because she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She twirled around and saw "S-s-a-s-u-k-e" she stuttered due to the close proximity of there faces. "Th-ank-s"

"Hn, watch were your going" he let her go when she found her feet, and walked of to join the others

'_Bastard! IDIOTA! HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST HAVE SAID 'YOU'RE WELCOME' OR SOMETHING CIVILISED' _but she didn't realised the small blush that lightly appeared on his face when he walked away.

'_What's happening?? She's making me feel…ARGH! This is so frustrating! Troublesome piece of shit! Merda!...Shit now she's got me swearing in Italian! I've got to get her out of my mind!!' _But before he could think of anything else the group stopped as they were at the next stop of the tour.

This time when they walked out, the classrooms were all on the left and there was a balcony on the right were you could see the main quad down below.

"These 4 rooms along here are the history/geography rooms. These rooms fit along one line because they are a bit smaller, but there is no gap like there was upstairs where that Karin and Ami incident occurred."

**BUZZ**

"Attention all tours and tour guides, please go to the main quad to receive timetables"

**BUZZ**

"Okay let's go down to meet with the others"

08080808080808080

"Hinata!" Hinata turned around to the sound of her name, and saw Tenten calling her over.

When Hinata got there she said "Hey! Guys can you help me distribute these timetables" she pointed to the timetables in her hands.

"Sure" they chorused

"Thanks, here you go" she handed out a bunch of papers to Kin, Temari and kept some for herself.

08080808080808080

"HELLO! Guys/Dudes/Homos! Whatever you like to be called listen for a sec." Temari said standing on a brick wall next to the plants next to the library steps. "We'll hand out the timetables so we all can go home!"

"Okay, now that we have your attention. I have the timetables form Tabito Abua to Maaku Hza" Kin said flipping thought the timetables "We'll be over here" she said grabbing Tenten's hand and leading her to the front of the main office under the library steps.

"Ino and I have Wachi Icuba to…" Temari said flipping to the back of the pile "Uddo Quae. And we'll be next to the Yr 10 lockers"

"And finally I have…"

_**Uhoh, uh uh, uhoh, uh uh, uhoh, uh uh, uhoh. HEY! **_

_**Uhoh, uh uh, uhoh, uh uh, uhoh, uh uh, uhoh. HEY! **_

_**Four years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

"Cuzzo" she swore under her breath "Sorry I have to take this…" Hinata said giving the timetables to Sakura, and taking out her white LG U310.

"…Sorry about that, but on with the timetables, me and Hanabi are gonna hand out the rest. Gideo Rioca to Jaaku Zoba. And we're staying here."

08080808080808080

"Gubi Bacu" Kin called out

"Here" a voice said and a guy with long blonde hair & aqua eyes, stepped forward. She handled the paper to Tenten to give to him.

"Sai Bouni" she said, a boy with pale white skin, short black shiny hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. He took hold of Kin's hand and kissed it, whispering "Here I am, me lady" She blushed a prettily. He lifted his head to see her face turn a light shade of pink _'I knew she interested in us'_ and then plastered a smug look on his face.

"Ooooooo" Tenten cooed, while nudging Kin "looks like someone's got a crush for a birthday present" and started to burst out laughing, while Kin blushed heavier than before, and looked at the floor. After a while Kin snapped out of her daze and was a bout to retort when the laughing stopped. She heard a short 'aaahh' and when she looked at Tenten to see that now she was trapped in between a guy with brown hair and pearly white eyes, much like Hinata, 's arms. Also how she was blushing heavily after the guy whispered in her ear "Now, now, that's not very nice…"

08080808080808080

Ino and Temari were almost finished handing out the timetables until they heard…

"AHAHAHAHAHAH" from across the main quad, which made them turn there heads towards the sound. Ino started to giggle while Temari was laughing. They saw a very familiar girl with long brown hair in 2 buns on her head, blushing madly, while also in the arms of a man with long brown hair, while another girl with long black hair laughing like a monkey and almost fell on the floor. That caused Ino to start laughing like crazy, and lose her balance. "Merda" she exclaimed and closed her eyes, ready for the hard floor she would have hit.

But the impact never came, so she opened her eyes to see her saviour which happened to be a guy with brown hair up into a pineapple on his head. _'Kawaii, soo cute' _at this thought, she blushed which made her 'saviour' mutter…

"Troublesome"

08080808080808080

Sakura & Hanabi had just finished handing out the timetables, so they were talking to each other. "Hey! Where's that laughter coming from?" a blond guy asked, really loudly to his friend who was only a few inches away from him.

"Shut it Naruto! You're so fudging loud" his friend fumed. Hanabi excused her self and left, so Sakura looked around, and she saw the blond boy and his friend. The other boy had short red spiky hair, aqua pale eyes that gazed into her emerald eyes…wait, what?!

"Cazzate!" Sakura exclaimed and looked down, flustered _'Damn, I was staring and he saw it!' _She heard him excuse himself form his blond friend and heard him walk up to her. '_Cuzzo! He's coming over here' _

"Hey" he said to her

"um…h-hey" she said back cursing herself silently for stuttering _'stupid stutter…damn him and his sexy-ness' _which caused him to smirk at her, which made her blush as well and look down. Hence, making him smirk wider and take a step in.

"Sakura? Right?" he questioned her. She just nodded, as she didn't trust herself, to speak without stuttering.

"Sakura!" a voice called out "Whatcha doing?" Sakura noticed the voice and turned around, giving a pleading look to Hanabi saying _'OMG! Help me!! I'm making a fudgin' fool of myself!' _She smiled as a sign of noticing what she was saying, Sakura turned back around to face Gaara, with Hanabi by her side.

"Hi, I'm Hanabi" she said confidently and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Garra" he stated shaking her hand

"Yeah, I know. Temari's brother right?" he just nodded. Sakura just stood there next to these 2 people talk casually, while she thought

'_At least one of us can look at him and talk properly' _

08080808080808080

"Dad, please no!" Sasuke heard a voice say around the corner. Sasuke had already gotten his timetable and was just looking for Hin…looking _around._ "Why?" he heard the female voice say. He turned the corner to find Hinata with her back facing him, "There are a lot of reasons…I don't care who I was, that's all in the past now"

Sasuke was not thinking straight, so he accidentally asked "What's in the past now?" Hinata spun around and saw Sasuke.

"Um…dad…fine. You win. I'll talk to you later." And with that she shut her phone and put it back into her pocket. "Sasuke…" Hinata moved side to side, switching the weight on her feet, changing her tone into an innocent tone.

**Bell Rings**

"Um…down worry. I'll drop it" _'for now' _he told her reassuring "I don't mean to pry"

"Um…it's fine. We should get back" she said walking towards him them straight past him, brushing shoulders. Which sent a shiver down his spine.

08080808080808080

"Where is she?" Kin asked worriedly

"I dunno this isn't like her" Ino added. School had been out for 20 mins now, and all the guys had gone home as well as most of the school, and now Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kin and Hanabi were all waiting in the car park with the Hyuga limo, waiting for Hinata.

"What are you girls still doing here?" a voice behind them said, and they turned around to see Neji with Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba and Naruto.

"We're waiting for Hinata; we haven't seen her since the phone call she got…" Tenten said looking around to find Hinata.

"Same with Sasuke" Naruto added "We haven't seen him since the timetables were given out"

Hanabi gasped "You don't think that…"she asked the girls, the other girls gasped as they realisation hit them

"Oh no, they couldn't have…" Temari added

"But they could have, it's so KAWAII!" Sakura squealed

"Could have what?" a voice said on the other side of the guys. They all turned around to see…

"Hinata! Where were you?" The girls said in unison, while Sasuke who was with Hinata walked over to the guys

"I was talking to dad, he wants us to come over…something about Kin's birthday" Hinata said unemotionally

"That's great, but why do you sound so…sad" Tenten asked

"He wants Neji and his friends to come along too" She sighed, after answering

"Awww, are we that bad that you don't want us around?" Kiba said in a fake hurt voice.

"I'm…not even gonna answer that. Now back to my first question, what could I have done?"

"Nothing" they replied in unison, Hinata eyed them suspiciously but then shrug it off

"You guys should stop saying things in unison like that its freaky" Hinata stated as she got into the limo "Neji, tell your friends to get in the limo as well, it'll be faster to get there"

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. It took a while for an idea to come…and also that fact that I kinda lost my book which has all the layouts and ideas, didn't help… Also I'm working on the length...

Please review! I need 10 to 20 plz!

aliceeyy-chan

P.S. Happy Birthday Fifi!! (a.k.a Kin)


	6. Limo Ride

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit and RE-EDITED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 6- Limo ride**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_You guys should stop saying things in unison like that its freaky" Hinata stated as she got into the limo "Neji, tell your friends to get in the limo as well, it'll be faster to get there"_

_End_

* * *

The limo ride to Hinata's place was…decent. Decent was the only word that could have been used, as it wasn't quiet; thanks to Ino and Sakura who were in their own world…fangirling…they didn't have a chance to do it yet. It also wasn't eventful; as Shikamaru slept the whole way there, and it definitely wasn't…well, let's just say it was okay…

Gaara was a tad bit paranoid because he could have sworn he heard his name at least 10 times, in Ino's and Sakura's conversation… Naruto also contribute a little bit towards the noise factor…okay, maybe a lot…but you can't blame a guy for talking about his favourite topic in the whole wide world…RAMEN. Hanabi being a good friend listen to her cru…her friend about the topic of ramen, nodding once in a while to let him know she was listening…and wasn't dead…

Temari sat next to Kiba & played with his dog, Akamaru, the whole way. Commenting on how she loved dogs too, but could never own one because her mother was allergic. She told him about her dream to own a male Siberian husky and name him Romeo…she also hit him on the head when he started to laugh…

"Ow, you didn't need to hit me Temari" Kiba complained, as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well, you didn't need to laugh" Temari stated then pouted

"Aww, did I hwurt Temari-wari's wittle fweelings" he said in a mocking tone. She started to fume, then quickly calmed back down.

"Kiba" she said in a sweet, sing-song voice, as she faced him completely and leaned in. He just sat there and gulped. "You know" she continued "what I love…"

Kiba shook his head madly as Temari leaned in her head even more, when she was about an inch away from his mouth she said "GUYS THAT DON'T ANNOY ME!" and banged him hard on the head, while pulling her head back. Kiba just sat there speechless…_the guy who could have any girl_, was bedazzled by this woman…

Temari looked at Kiba's astonished face and burst out laughing, bring Kiba out of his daze "HAHAHAHA, you actually thought I would kiss you!" she said while dealing with fits of laughter, which made the limo just stop and look at the couple. The girls just stared at Temari and thought _'She has a lot of explaining to do, when we get out of this limo'_, while all the guys just stared at Kiba and thought _'WTF?!' _…well, almost every guy, there was a thought of _'RAMEN, RAMEN, I hope Hinata and Hanabi have good ramen!'_ which was brought to you by Naruto Uzumaki.

When the laughter died down, the talking resumed…

08080808080808080

"Dude, what happened back there between you and my cousin?" Neji asked his friend with the duck-butt hair.

"Nuthin', dude" he answered back, and stared out the window. But he was actually thinking _'Should I tell him about what I heard? He should know…he's her cousin…Maybe I'll just ask'_

Sasuke turned to face his friend, but he saw that Neji was already occupied, as he stared at Tenten, while Sasuke's eyes landed on the girl next to her.

08080808080808080

"Tenten" Hinata whispered "Neji keeps looking at you" Tenten blushed lightly…microscopically, but unfortunately for her Hyuuga's had REALLY good eyes. So consequently Hinata started to giggle, which made Tenten glare at her, while she was still blushing. When she realised the glaring wasn't working she decided to let her eyes wonder around the limo…until it fell upon a certain raven haired boy siting not that far away from them.

"Hinata, I wouldn't be laughing if I was you" Tenten said when she had gained composure "Apparently that Uchiha boy keeps glancing at you from time-to-time and now is staring quite intently at your side"

Hinata frowned "Don't remind me, he's been a bastard all day" she complained and scowled at the same time.

"Pft" Tenten started "You're just in denial" Hinata was about to retort when Tenten kept going "Maybe I should tell Ino about this" that statement made Hinata go wide-eyed

"No way, in hell is Ino going to know about this!" Hinata said in a dangerous tone

"Ahh, so you do like him" Tenten said triumphantly

'_Damn' _Hinata mentally scowled at herself for not understanding what Tenten was doing right a way

The reason Hinata didn't want Ino to know was because once Ino thinks her friend is in love with a guy; she doesn't stop until they go out. Last time, Ino thought that Hinata liked a guy named Haro, and convinced him that she was madly in love with him. It didn't help that he already liked her. So Hinata had to carefully explain to him that this was all a major misunderstanding, the guy was so heartbroken he didn't show up for school for the next week.

That was the last time Ino was getting involved in Hinata's relationships.

08080808080808080

"Oh my god the guys are so hot!" Ino softly squealed

"I know, finally the school changed into CO-ED" Sakura half whispered, half squealed back.

Sakura and Ino had daily sessions on guys they thought were hot, and since they hadn't had one yet. They decided to have one now…

08080808080808080

"Dude, wake up" Gaara nudged the guy who was currently sleeping next to him, so he would wake up

"Troublesome" the guy muttered as he woke up

"Sakura and Ino, are saying our names" Shikamaru and Gaara listened again

"OMG…Garra…Shikamaru…guys…hot…school...boys…" was snippets of what they heard

"Shit they are saying our names, but dude it's a free country. They can say it all they like. It's not like we own the name. Now let me go back to sleep" he groaned, wanting rest even though he practically sleeps for like ¾'s of the day.

"I know but it's freaky" Gaara stated glancing back at the giggling teens in the back

"Gaara" Shikamaru said, really annoyed "Stop being so freakin' paranoid, and shut up"

"Fine, go back to sleep Koala" Gaara teased, Shikamaru didn't reply he just stuck out his rude finger. "Very mature, Nara"

08080808080808080

Shikamaru and Gaara weren't the only annoyed ones. Kin unfortunately was sitting right next to Sakura and Ino and could hear every word they said.

"Guys, shut up. I'm trying to play a game here" she said, clearly annoyed while pointing to her DS.

"Party pooper," Ino pouted "you can't seriously say that you don't think the guys are hot"

"No, I can't but it doesn't mean that I rant in the car about them" Kin retorted

"So you think I'm hot" said a voice behind her

"Sai, you are full of yourself. You do know that, right?" Kin said to the painter who was sitting next to her

"You know you like it" he said flirtatiously

"You are incredibly big headed" Kin snapped back

Sai smirked as he saw her fuming; the smirk had her fume more.

'_He is so irritating' _she thought

'_She's hot when she's mad' _he thought

"Hinata-sama and friends, we are finally here" they heard the driver say

'_Thank Kami, we can finally get out of here'_ Kin thought, until...

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I hope everyone liked this chapter. SMALL CLIFFIE! HEHEHE Found the book and I made copies…hehehe, lots and lots of copies… Oh, and I did get 10 reviews except 8 of them were for chapter 5 and there were 2 for previous chapters…so I was wondering whether I should have posted this or not…

And clarification on the characters; basically the girls are based on my best friends, so half the time I make them act like the characters and the other half they act like them selves. So that's why Ino and Sakura haven't been fangirling that much lately…so I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Please reviews,

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S. 10 reviews will be appreciated


	7. Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Kin!

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit and RE-EDITED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 7- Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Kin!**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_Hinata-sama and friends, we are finally here" they heard the driver say_

'_Thank Kami, we can finally get out of here' Kin thought, until…_

_End_

* * *

"Sai, would you kindly let go of my arm" Kin said in a fake sweet voice

"Um…let me think about that" then after a moment's contemplation "No, Kin-my-sweet-dearest. I will not let go of your arm" then smiled the most breath taking smile that would make any girl swoon and faint…but, Kin wasn't just any girl.

"Let. Go." She stated in a deadly voice, while glaring at him. Sai just shook his head playfully, pretending he was like a 3 year-old boy. Kin tried to yank her arm out of his grasp...which only tightened.

"tu…tu…mucchio di merda, maleducato superbo, idiota…" (you…you…pile of shit, rude snob, idiot…) Kin rant of Italian swear words came to an end when Ino finally yelled out

"Kin! If you don't stop swearing in Italian, you're gonna give us away!" but of course this was all yelled in Italian

"They probably already know! Hinata swore in Italian before!"Kin replied back in Italian angrily as Sai had still not released her arm.

"Bene!" (Fine!) she shouted then pouted and then muttered a "you win"

Sai sat on the seats very confused with all the Italian words being exchanged in front of him.

Shikamaru was standing outside of the limo door waiting for the others to get out and just said "Sai, just let go of her hand" which he did after being very confused.

Kin sighed and left grabbing Ino's hand in the process.

When they were both outta of hearing range "What the heck just happened?" Shikamaru asked the pale-faced artist.

"I'm not sure" he said as he got out of the limo "but I'm sure gonna find out"

08080808080808

The whole gang stood outside the mansion where Hinata and Hanabi lived. Hinata took out a key and placed it inside the lock, turned it to open it and pushed forward. When the door swung open, it was quiet…too quiet. Hinata took a few steps into a house, as the floor made click sounds when her heels hit the marbled floor.

Hanabi walked inside the house too, following her elder sister. When she reached the switch. She flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

The whole gang walked through the door to see streamers and balloons everywhere. There were also many younger children ranging from the ages of 0 to 12. And parents and adults sitting with drinks in their hands.

"Happy Birthday Kin!" The girls said excitedly and crowded around Kin, causing the guys to walk further into the room.

"Neji, my boy, nice to see you again" said a man in his early 40's. He had long black hair in a low ponytail like Neji's, with pale lavender orbs.

"Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed

'_Wow.' _The guys thought simultaneously, as Neji was never this polite…even to teachers…

"Neji, enough with formalities" Neji got up and look puzzled.

"Hinata got me to change"

08080808080808

The girls gathered in their group, after the big "Happy Birthday" announcement, and now were leaving the main lounge room to go get a drink.

When they were a decent distance away from the lounge room, Hinata almost burst. "We have got to be careful!" she almost yelled. The group of girls just stared at her. "I'm serious," she continued "Sasuke caught me in the middle of a rant I was giving my father over the phone, and I also said something we'd all regret"

"So that's why you took longer" Hanabi said, which made her sister nod.

"Not only that, I think...Sai suspects something" Kin added quietly, and the whole group stopped at the turn offs. The left leads to the kitchen and the right to the gardens.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, which caused Kin to wince

Ino sighed "I think she's right. In the limo, when we were getting out Sai grabbed Kin's hand, being the playboy he is…"

"And I kinda-yelled-at-him-in-Italian-a lot" Kin said really fast, then ducked to dodge and in coming hand from Temari. "Then Ino shouted at me in Italian" Kin said defensively, earning a glare from Ino.

"Yeah, well they ALL walked in on Hinata's Italian-swear word rant" Ino shot back quickly

"Hey! That's not fair, I didn't know they were coming" Hinata shot back defensively. Before anyone else could say something Hanabi quickly intervened

"You guys let's not argue down here, what if the guys walk in on us!"

"Fine" Hinata sulked "let's go to my room" and they didn't even get there drink

08080808080808

After Neji talked to Hiashi, they all went to the back of the room avoiding as many females as they could. Especially, all the younger cousins. FEMALE cousins.

"Neji-teme, let's go outside for a bit…please" Naruto pleaded, as he felt to girl staring at them it burned

"Let's" Neji replied, jerked up and walked into the hallway.

The other guys all bolted towards the hallway, following Neji.

When they reached the garden, but they were amazedby the size.

_'wow...this is like a garden of gardens'_

They gathered in a small circle in the garden... well more like_ gardens_. There were so many different things, like a vegetable patch, gardens of like heaps of different flowers, there was even a water feature in the middle of it, with like a dozen trees surrounding the border of all the gardens. "Shit!" they said in unison, only loud enough for them to hear. The all sat down in the middle of the garden, and breathed for a while.

Silence over took them all, but not for long. "GUYS! WHAT THE…" that sentence was never finished as Neji hit the blond loud-mouth to the ground.

"Shh" he hushed him "I can hear something" and stood up with the guys close behind him. They wandered down into the trees, it was like a mini forest.

"We can finally take them" the first _female_ voice said, the guys all hid behind different trees.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them" the second _female _voice replied

"Hinata and her friends are toast" and they both chuckled

The guys' eyes widened as they all ran back.

When they left the 2 unknown woman looked around. "They've left" the first woman replied and smirked

"Score! Phrase 1. Complete!" the second said, as they high-fived. Then they both zoomed up onto the trees.

08080808080808

pant "What do" pant "we do?" Naruto asked and panted at the same time

"I don't" pant "know" Shikamaru stated

"Well, we can't" pant "let them take" pant "the girls" Sai replied

The guys all just sat down and thought…while they caught their breath.

After 5 minutes of resting and panting, Neji said that they need to go warn the girls.

They all nodded and were about to look for the girls, until "Where do we look first?" Kiba asked. This caused the guys to freeze and almost drop dead.

"Fuck!"

"Why don't we just try Hinata's room, first then we'll think about the other places later, okay?" Neji said and Akamaru barked in approval, in turn making the guys jerk back

"Whoa, where'd he come from?" Naruto asked, stunned

"What are you talking about baka, he was with me the whole time" Kiba retorted, annoyed at Naruto

"Guys! Shut up!" Sasuke said annoyed "the girls are gonna be kidnapped and all you do is argue if this stupid dog was here or not"

"Hey!" Kiba defended "Akamaru is not stupid"

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered and walked into the house. Kiba grunted and followed with the other guys.

"Okay, Neji where to" Sai said

"Back thought the hallway we came from and when we get to…"

"Just show us" Gaara bluntly stated

"Fine" Neji glowered and lead them to Hinata's room.

When they finally reached the door of her room they were tired.

"Sheesh! That was far" Naruto murmured, as he thought about the many stairs and doors they needed to past the get here

"Baka" Sasuke muttered and whacked him lightly on the head

"Shh" Shikamaru said and leaned his ear up to the door, but didn't get to listen to a lot…

**CRASH**

"Shit" Kiba loudly then covered his mouth quickly. Akamaru had climbed on to the table and knocked over the vase.

08080808080808

The girls all sat on the bed and the floor, after their argument. They brought up heaps of bad things each person had done in the past. They were all giving each other the silent treatment. Until…

"I'm sorry!" they all said in unison, not being able to stand the silent treatment any longer. They all got up and group hugged.

"Aww, how cute" said a mocking voice; the girls all looked up to the open doors that lead to the balcony. And saw 2 people standing in familiar uniform which was black. The people had animal masks covering their faces; a monkey and a bear.

"You guys have gone soft" the girl with the monkey mask said

The group spilt apart and got ready to fight, if needed. "Who are you?" Ino asked in a deadly tone

"That's not the question you should be asking. Because you should ask who you are"

"That's right" the girl with the bear mask said, backing her up "where not the ones who ran away, from the ANBU squad"

**CRASH**

All of the people in the room look towards the door. A very loud 'Shit!' was heard.

"Ahh, it looks like there early. Oh well"

The door swung open and the guys all walked into the room, quickly and shut the door behind them. Towards each of the girls, i.e. the pairings, and stood in front of them, protectively.

"Who are you?" Gaara spat out, while glaring at them "What are you doing here?"

"My, my, aren't you all full of questions, but we'll answer that one. We are ANBU, it's a type of ninja. An old Japanese style of fighting and people. And your _girlfriends_ over there are…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Temari said, seething with anger. As she moved from behind Kiba, to in front of him.

"That's enough" Kin said dangerously "Now, who are you?" following what Temari did

"I'm surprised you guys don't remember us" the woman said removing her mask, with the other person, to reveal the guys from before.

"You are the same guys that "took care" of Karin and Ami at school" Naruto said accusingly "But, you sound like girls"

"That's because we are" they both chuckled

"I knew you two looked familiar" Hinata said as she to step out from behind Sasuke

"Always the smart one, huh, Hinata" the boy known as Yuki said

"What?!" the other girls shouted

"Two words" the boy known as Kano said "White. Rose." Which caused the girls to gasp.

"No it's not possible" Sakura said stepping towards them with the other girls

"It is" the boys both said, as they pulled off there wigs

"Konan. Yumi." The girls said stunned

Tenten was the first to break the trance. She turned cold in matter of seconds "What do you want?"

Konan pouted and muttered to herself "That's expected"

"Whatcha think!" Hanabi yelled "That we'd welcome you with open arms!"

"Sort of" Yumi mumbled

"It's not their fault" a voice said

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sai shouted really confused

"Ahh, girls seems like you having a lot of explaining to do" Jiraiya noted, as he looked at the boy's confused faces.

Ignoring the comment "You planned this!" Kin almost yelled

"tut tut tut, Tsunade would be disappointed. Looks like the time away from ninja-hood, killed your skills. And no I didn't plan this. Tsunade did" Jiraiya stated plainly

"I thought she was fine, with us leaving" Ino said in disbelief

"Well, apparently not" Konan said sarcastically

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled

"Anyway, we should leave now" Jiraiya thought out a loud "Here Kin read this with the other girls and when you decide, bring the boys. But for now you have a lot of explaining to do" He nodded to Yumi and Konan and gestured for them the leave though the balcony.

Konan and Yumi put there masks back on and nodded to say good bye to the group and jumped out the window on to the trees out side.

Jiraiya got ready to jump, but before he did he added "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Kin!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hoped you liked it!!

**And I'm sorry some of the parts that were meant to be yelled out in Italian were not, because…well, my Italian is not the best so I'm trying my hardest…but if anyone knows what it is in Italian. Please message me and tell me! "Kin! If you don't stop swearing in Italian, you're gonna give us away!" & "They probably already know! Hinata swore in Italian before!" It would flow better if you did…PLEASE HELP!**

**Also I know that Kin's birthday was on the 6****th**** of July. But my friend who Kin is based on had her birthday around the end of June and I wanted to put her birthday in here too! **

**As well the romance is coming soon, but I hope this is okay…for now. **

**Bye!**

**Aliceeyy-chan**


	8. The Letter

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit and it might be a bit confusing…if you have questions send a review and I MIGHT be able to answer them…if they don't give too much away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 8- The Letter**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Jiraiya got ready to jump, but before he did he added "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Kin!"_

_End_

* * *

"Damn" the girls muttered, when _**they**_ had gone.

"…Maybe, we should go…" Sakura suggested, looking at the frozen boys, while heading to the balcony.

"Um…yeah, you guys go down. I'll get the stuff" Hinata said

The rest of the girls nodded and headed towards the balcony

"Alright" Hinata said to herself as she walked towards the closest, next to the balcony. She pulled the doors open and fished out 3 black, Country Road bags and set them on the ground.

"Guys. Bag 1" she picked up the 1st bag and threw it on to the balcony. Where Ino picked it up and walked over to the ledge with Sakura and Temari.

"Time to go" they said and jumped off. The rest just heard a light thud as they hit the ground.

"Bag 2" Hinata said, handing it to Hanabi, who went with Tenten and Kin to the ledge and jumped off like the others.

Hinata slung bag 3 over her head and arm, and opened the bag a little to look for something.

Just as soon as she had found it, Naruto seemed to snap out of the trance first. "Hinata, what's going on?"

"We'll be back in a while" she replied with a smile, ignoring the past question "Don't go anywhere"

The guys had all snapped out of their trance "but why?" Sai asked

"And just to make sure…" she added "I'll leave you with this" and she dropped what ever she was holding on the ground and ran out to the balcony ledge and jumped off.

"Noo!" they cried, running towards the balcony

**BOOM**

The room filled with smoke. The thing that Hinata had dropped before was a smoke bomb with a timer.

cough "What the" cough "fuck was that?!" Sasuke asked and coughed out.

"I dunno" cough Shikamaru replied, as he used his hand and tried to fan the smoke away.

"That's a first" cough Naruto grinned

**BONK**

"Owww" Naruto whined. The smoke was clearing up "That hurt Neji-teme, what was that for? I didn't even insult you!"

**BONK**

"That was for insulting me" Shikamaru said

"And the first one was for just being a baka" Neji added

"You guys suck" Naruto whined as he rubbed the 2 bumps on his head. Everyone just smirked.

080808080808

"Damn it" the cherry-haired girl muttered, as she punched a nearby tree, which caused it to crack. "Stupid tree"

"Saki, you're gonna break the tree!" The brunette yelled.

"Pft, kinda the point" she mumbled and kept punching the tree. The brunette, so called Tenten, shrugged and let her friend punch the poor defenceless tree. **(1)** She walked up to the centre of the opening in the woods they were in.

This place used to be the place they would all go to train, it was near Hinata and Hanabi's house. This place used to be filled with destroyed dummies, weapons and broken trees; she guessed the time off we took helped the environment 'flourish' again.

"Let's just read the letter" Ino suggested, as she picked the petals off a flower.

"Fine" Sakura said as she punched the tree for the last time.

"Kin hand me the letter" Hinata said, Kin took it out of her back pocket and placed it in her friend's hand.

As they all placed there butts on the on the ground, Hinata began to read aloud.

_Dear Girls,_

_You might not understand why I have decided to call you back, after 2 years. But you must understand that ROOT _**(2)**_ needs you. I know you girls think that I was fine, with you girls leaving. Believe me, I would probably had left if that had happened to me. _

_There is a big dilemma that I need you girls to help us with. I can't write any more about it, in case this is intercepted. But I need you to come and find me, and you might want to bring the boys. The ones from school. _

_Girls please, we need your skills. Sakura, you're the best Medic-nin we have and we need you to come back. Ino, you're the only interrogator that could make __any__ bad-guy crack. Temari, your cooking skills are the best and you own team miss you very much. Kin and Hanabi, the best spies that any team would want, your tracking and hiding skills are very useful to us all. Tenten, you're the best Strategist, your plans are fool proof and are ALWAYS correct. And last but not least, Hinata you're the best leader, who can become as mean or as nice when necessary. Your decisions are for the best interest of the team AND the mission._

_Please girls come back to ROOT and the ANBU._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

_(Leader of ROOT)_

The girls sighed after they listened to the letter. Everything was so confusing right now. It started with the boys, then Yumi and Konan and now _this_. They looked up at Hinata for advice on what to do, who just gave a nod of approval, which meant 'let's go'.

Tenten got up and walked over to the bags and pulled out 7 complete outfits, with different masks, and placed them in 7 piles, and picked up the pile with a dog mask on top. As she walked past the other girls, they slowly walked to get their own pile of clothing to get changed.

She got changed behind a tree and walked back to the training ground, placing her other clothes in a bag, while she waited for the other girls. She was wearing black pants that reached her ankles, a pair of black sandals that had extra material to wrap around the legs, a dark green tank top, which covered her neck and that showed her ANBU spiral tattoo on her right arm, and gray armour that was hidden under a black vest. Both her arms were wrapped in white bandages, from her elbow to her wrist. Her dog mask was pushed away from her face, placing it on the top of her head. One-by-one, each girl came back. They were all wearing similar outfits; except for the tank tops were a different colour, the bandages were in different places, and the masks had different animals.

The first one out had a Monkey mask on her face and a dark purple tank top, with her bandages around her right elbow. The next one had a boar face on the mask and a black tank top on, with her leg knee bandaged. Then a girl with a horse mask, stepped out of the bushes wearing a grey top and part of her thigh was bandaged with a small kunai pouch on top. A girl with a bird mask jumped off the top of a tree with a girl with a cat mask and they were both carrying some extra cloaks, 1 white and 6 black. The 'bird' and the 'cat' dropped the cloaks and put away there own clothes into the bags, then picked up a black cloak each and put it on.

Once all the black cloaks were on, a white cloak was left. "Where's leader-sama?"

"I'm coming" a girl stepped out with the same outfit as everyone else, her tiger mask was on her face, her ankles were strapped and so was the top part of her left arm, and her tank top was blue. The 'dog' handed the white cloak to her and took it and put in on. The 'monkey', 'boar' and 'horse' picked up the bags and jumped up into the trees, placed them on a branches using charka string to bind them to the tree.

When they jumped back down, everyone gathered in a small group.

"So what now leader-sama?"

They all look to their leader "Now, let's pay a visit to Tsunade"

**

* * *

**

Deleted Scene

**(1)** The brunette, so called Tenten, shrugged and let her friend punch the poor defenceless tree. Then suddenly a random green haired nymph, holding a bottle of maple syrup, jumped out of the tree, and yelled in a Scottish accent "Stop bashin' up my tree" and squirted it in random places. Then ran into the bushes. Unfortunately all those "random places" happen to be on Sakura's face. The girls just stopped and stared in amusement and confusion.

Chirp chirp

There was an awkward silence until…a bear jumped out of the bushes and yelled enthusiastically "Awkward Mating Salmon!!" and clapped its paws together and ran back. This made the girls more amused than confused.

And like God had planned it himself…

_3_

_2_

_1_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" the girls fell to the floor in major fits of laughter.

_**A/N: …I'm not sure why I just wrote that, but it kinda came. Coz my friend was over and we were discussing her stories and chapters, and we came up with this very random idea. So we both used it. The nymphs, syrup and bears are dedicated to my other friend, who is actually a bit whacked in the head. **_

**

* * *

**

(2)

_** Root**_ (Ne) is an ANBU training department that was founded by Danzo. This is an extremely strict group. Danzo trains members to lose their emotions. Each member has a codename and never reveal their true name. Sai's actual name is unknown thus being Codename: Sai. They are later on sent on secret missions that are never revealed what they are. From:**

* * *

**

A/N: More is relieved!! I hope you guys like it and in your head you probably hate me for all those questions like "What happened to them for them to leave?" or "Who is who (the masks and leader-sama)?"

**I hope it isn't TOO confusing…coz it is supposed to start some questions.**

**Anyways, review!!**

**Aliceeyy-chan **

**P.S. Sorry it's a bit short...4 1/2 pages...hehe**


	9. I hope you know what you're doing Hinata

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit and it might be a bit confusing…if you have questions send a review and I MIGHT be able to answer them…if they don't give too much away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 9- I hope you know what you're doing Hinata**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_So what now leader-sama?"_

_They all look to their leader "Now, let's pay a visit to Tsunade"_

_End_

* * *

"Tsunade, you have visitors"

"Send them in" she muttered, not looking up from her paperwork. The candle wick flickered as the door opened. "So girls, are you ready?"

"We said we weren't coming back"

"Girls, you're here already." She said in a mocking tone

"With all the respect you deserve as our sensei, we must decline" the person in the white coat and tiger mask stepped out of the shadows into the candle.

"You were always calm and collected at school…" another girl stepped forward with a monkey mask on, she pulled off her mask to reveal Hanabi.

"Hanabi, you know we could be watched…no where is safe" she whispered the last part "So trust no-one, always be cautious"

"Sensei, it won't work on us…you've already taught us AND used that trick on the other 'pupils'" The 'cat' stepped forward and pulled off her mask

"Temari, you were always a fun-sucker" Tsunade stated bluntly

"Tsunade-sempai, I respect you and all, but please don't insult my team members" the girl in the tiger mask said. 'S_he is obviously drunk' _When Tsunade gets drunk, she isn't 'out-there' and crazy, she's actually quite sober…in appearance, but in what she _actually_ says, points out that she's drunk.

"Hinata, just tell you and your team-mates take off their masks" _'Tell my self? ...definitely drunk' _

"Yes, Tsunade" They all pulled of there masks to show the 7 young girls who attend Kohona High School.

"Better, now go back and get those fine looking boys and bring them here…and while your at it tell Shizune to bring me more sake"

"With all respect, I never said we were joining the force again" Hinata stated quite firmly.

"Of course you are! Isn't that what you came here for?" She shuffled around on her chair looking for _something_ under the sheets of paper "Oh where is that damn sake?!" Oh, the sake.

"No, we came to ask why after 2 years, you decide to call us back" Ino said

"Didn't I explain it to you enough in the letter?" They all shook there head "Well, I'm sorry but I can't say anything to people who don't work for ROOT, anymore" _'I can't believe she's trying to blackmail us, when she's __drunk__' _they all thought.

"Excuse us for a second" Hinata gathered the girls to the back of the room. "Well…" She whispered "What do you guys, want us to do?"

There was a silence until Sakura spoke up…"I think we should…"

"What?!" The suggestion shocked all the girls.

"You mean go back to the organisation that used us?!" Temari said quite angrily

"Are you nuts?!"

"I mean, we could go back…just for a bit…" Sakura said, regretting the fact she had mentioned going back

"I think it a good idea" Hinata finally said

"What?!" Even Sakura was shocked

"We could just join for a while and if we don't like it we go back to being what we were before"

"Oh…" the other girls said, finally understanding Hinata's logic

"Tsunade-sensei, we'll come back…" Hinata announced

"Good, now go get Shizune-" Tsunade said not letting Hinata finish

"We'll come back, but only for this mission"

"…Fine, I guess it's better than nothing" Tsunade muttered "But! Since you are coming back, you need to go find Shizune to fill you in on the details…which will happen after you get the boys" The girls nodded and placed their masks on their face and were about to leave, when Tsunade added "and while you're at it, bring me a bottle of sake!"

The girls grimaced under their masks, while Hinata lifted up a hand of acknowledgement. "Will do, sensei"

'_Can never forget the sake, can she?' _they all thought of something along those lines

As they jumped through the trees Sakura said "So…how are we going to get them to come?"

"We could…ask?" Hanabi suggested

"But that would entail us explaining a lot of things…" Temari said

"True, what about telling our parents and their parents?" Tenten said

"That could work, I think they were all ex-ninjas…and wasn't Naruto's dad the head of the ANBU a while back?" Ino reminded

"Yeah, we could…but that would that to much time…" Kin reasoned

"Why don't we just gas them and take them by force?" Hinata suggested, just wanting to get this over with.

The girls looked shocked for a moment, but quickly got over it. "Yeah, fine. Let's gas them…but then we'd have to carry them" Kin thought aloud

"Dude, we're ROOT ninjas. We have been trained to kill, torture, seduce; I'm sure carry a guy each wont be _that_ hard" Sakura rationalised

08080808080808

"Boy, I take it back" Currently the girls were jumping though the trees carrying an unconscious boy each. "We were trained to kill, torture and seduce, NOT carry teenage boys through the woods!" Sakura complained

"Oh, shush. Stop whining and put your energy into carrying Gaara" Temari snapped

A few minutes ago the girls had arrived back at the Hyuga's house (mansion), to find that the guys had stayed in Hinata's room. It wasn't _that_ eventful. Kin and Hanabi were outside, checking to see if anyone had followed (not like it was likely to happen…), or if there was anything that could put their mission in jeopardy. While Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten went into the room and set off smoke bombs, and sleeping bombs. Whilst all this was happening Hinata said calmly on the room writing a letter. A letter that she would put on her desk, addressed to everyone's parents…including the guys.

"We're here" The girls had come to a clearing in the forest, where the ROOT head quarters had been placed. They pulled their mask to rest on the top of their heads.

The girls simultaneously dropped the boys on the ground, causing the buys to groan in pain and wake up.

"Ouch, where, the heck, are we?" Sai slowly started to get up along with the other boys, and rubbed his cramped neck and butt.

"Hurry up" Temari persisted "There's no way I'm jumping through those trees to get you up there"

The girls just stretched their arms, un-cramping their muscles.

"Wait, you carried us all the way here?" Neji said flabbergasted, his little, timid and shy cousin was stronger…just as strong as him. He wouldn't like to admit to anything, which would put a dent in his ego.

"Yeah, we did. And if you don't mind, you have to pull your own asses to the top of that tree." Tenten pointed to one of the highest oaks in the forest (about 10-15 metres above them). "It's the entrance that we need to go through"

"What's with the coats and masks?" Kiba asked

"Enough with the questions, just get up that tree" Kin said, nicer than anyone else.

"What's wrong with that gate?" Naruto pointed towards the gate, that looked like the drawbridge gates.

"Tenten, would you do the honours?" Sakura said, over dramatically even bowing to add effect.

"Will do" Tenten pulled out a kunai, from the pouch on her left thigh, and attached a tissue to the end of it.

'_Wow, she got knifes' _the boys all thought, stupidly.

Tenten flicked her wrist, kunai in hand. The kunai flew from her hand towards the gate, but before it could reach the gate lots of kunais and shurikens came out from the trees and were heading straight for the kunai. Causing Tenten's kunai to fall and hit the ground. The tissue, however, was ripped and torn, completely battered. After the kunai was on the floor, the other kunais and shurikens that flew from the trees, went back into the trees, like springs.

"Wow." The guys eyes were glued to the tissue…which was in many tiny pieces.

"Yeah, yeah" Tenten dismissed their awes, and a few hand signals so her kunai would come back to her.

The kunai poofed and disappeared and then re-appeared moments later in front of Tenten, on the ground. The girls gave her a weird look. "What?" she questioned, defensively. Ino gave her a 'Why in the world did you bother getting the kunai back?' look and gesture. "Hey! They're special to me" She picked it up from the ground and placed it back into the pouch. "I don't like wasting them"

"Whatever, let's just go" The girls nodded simultaneously and jumped to the first branch about 2 m above the ground. The Sakura, Ino and Hanabi moved to the next branch. While Kin and Temari moved to the 3rd branch. "Come on" Hinata gestured for them to jump up to the branch.

The guys glanced at each other, worried. "Um…Hinata" Kiba was the first one to speak about his concern "We don't even know what to do"

"Shit" Hinata muttered, and slightly whacked her forehead.

"Now what?" Tenten asked her.

"Now, we either carry each of them up, by walking on the tree or we can knock them out and bring them up" Hinata said and gestured for the other girls to come back down.

"You first Sasuke" Hinata signalled for Sasuke to jump on her back.

"What?" Sasuke said "There's no way getting on your back"

"Just get on" The others just stared at Hinata as she demanded Sasuke get on her back.

"Is she usually this demanding? I don't ever remember her being like this" Neji questioned himself, as his eyes followed the running Uchiha.

"Not really" Tenten chimed into his conversation with himself "She just does this when she's frustrated"

"Oh fuck this" Hinata muttered to her self "Sakura. A little help" She pointed at the dark haired boy

"What?" She said, clearly enjoying this cat-and-mouse chase. Hinata just glared at her. "Oh fine. Spoil-sport" she muttered. Sakura opened coat and placed her hand in the inside of the coat to pull out, from her pocket, a small pouch. Inside the pouch there were about 20 needles, or senbons. She pulled one out and flung it at Sasuke's neck. On impact, Sasuke fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Naruto yelled

"Relax Naruto. Sakura's specialises in the medical area of ninja-ing." Hinata walked over to Sasuke's motionless body, and pulled out the senbon. "Sasuke's just knocked out, he'll be back in about an hour. So if you don't wanna end up like Sasuke, I suggest that you just co-operate with us, it's been a long day and we're not that patience, any more." Hinata snapped the needle into little pieces and chucked them into a near by bush. She picked up Sasuke and threw him onto her shoulder, and jumped up the tree.

When Hinata was out of sight, Ino said "So, who wants to go next?"

"Let's go Gaara" Sakura said. And one-by-one they each pair made their way up the tree. Only Sai, Kiba and Naruto were knocked out. Sai and Kiba because of their perverted-ness, and Naruto because he wouldn't shut up when Hanabi carried him up the tree.

They all meet up in the "lobby" of the head quarters. The girls laid down the 4 conscious boys and the different lounges, and sat the other 3 down on the chairs.

"This is different and troublesome" Shikamaru said, as he looked around the lobby, which looked like a normal hotel lobby (minus the plants and water fountains).

"This is where ROOT ninjas wait to be briefed or debriefed on a mission, depending if the leader is busy or not" Hinata said formally

"Or drunk" a passing ninja muttered loud enough for everybody to hear

"Oh shut up" Ino hissed

The guy lifted his head and smiled. "That's not nice, Ino"

"Choji? Is that you?"

He nodded.

"Wow, you have changed. You're tall and chubby-ier"

"Guys, this is Choji" Tenten pointed to the "chubby" guy that was about the same age as them. "If you want to live I suggest NEVER call him fat, he's just chubby."

"That's right. And I want a hug now. I haven't seen you 7 for 2 years. It's been really quiet" The girls all gave him a group hug.

"So why are you back?" He asked after all the hugging was done.

"The latest mission…which we don't know anything about" Kin said

"Hey guys" Hinata said, while her eyes roamed to Tsunade's door where 2 men where about to walk into "I'll be right back" her voice drifted off, as she leaped out the lobby door, which lead back to the forest.

"Where is she going?" Gaara asked

Temari replied, glancing at the direction Hinata was to see the men who where entering Tsunade's door "You never know with Hinata. She just likes to take off at times"

'_I hope you know what you're doing Hinata' _

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Another chapter done! YAY! I know I haven't updated in AGES!! But I've been writing a few one-shots for my fictionpress account. But now I'm coming back to writing on fanfiction.

*cries in corner* My writing is really sucking…It 's making me sad…

Reviews please!

Aliceeyy-chan


	10. Not Good

**High school never ends**

**Warning: OC a little bit and it might be a bit confusing…if you have questions send a review and I MIGHT be able to answer them…if they don't give too much away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 10- Not good…**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Hey guys" Hinata said, while her eyes roamed to Tsunade's door where 2 men where about to walk into "I'll be right back" her voice drifted off, as she leaped out the lobby door, which lead back to the forest._

"_Where is she going?" Gaara asked_

_Temari replied, glancing at the direction Hinatawas to see the men who where entering Tsunade's door "You never know with Hinata. She just likes to take off at times"_

'_I hope you know what you're doing Hinata' _

_End_

* * *

Hinata had jumped onto a nearby tree. She had placed tiger mask back on her face and had fixed up her white coat. _'What's with the mysterious men, Tsunade? What aren't you telling us?'_

She masked her charka and then quickly made her way to Tsunade's window seel, which had the curtains shut, but she could hear some of the things they were saying. So Hinata turned 'on' her Byakugan, and peered through the curtain and window at Tsunade…

08080808080808

"Ugh" Sasuke groaned as he woke from his "slumber"

"'Ello." He opened his eyes to see Sakura's face inches away from his.

"Wha?" He jolted backwards, making his head hit the wood of the couch "Ow, shit"

"He's up!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looked around to see everyone, lying around the room. His gaze landed on 3 of his friends; Naruto, who was drooling and snoring. _'Dobe'_The perverted artist, which has an unusual interest in the size of the male anatomy, otherwise known as Sai, was also 'asleep' and was very still and quiet. And finally the 'dog-boy' was curdled up in a ball on the floor, near Naruto's head.

"He fell" Temari said, when she saw Sasuke stare bewilderedly at the purply-blue bruises forming on Kiba.

"Wake up" Hanabi lifted Naruto's upper body to shake him, so he could wake up…but Naruto seemed to be more interested in his dream (fantasy), then in waking up.

"Yum…ramen…ohh, Hanabi you have noodles sliding down your shirt. Let me help you…oh"

"Baka!" Neji yelled, while Hanabi just dropped him back onto the couch.

"Oh, Hanabi don't touch there…Hanabi you are a sly fox"

'_EWW! I don't even wanna know what's going on in his mind'_

Naruto rolled around on the couch, until he grabbed something…Kiba's hand. All the disgusted faces slightly changed. Everyone was now more interested in what Narutowas going to do with Kiba's hand.

"Mmm, Hanabi" Naruto moaned into his hand

"Mm, Temari" Kiba groaned back

"What the?!" Temari yelled

Ino restrained Temari, as they listened closely to what Kiba and Naruto were saying.

But before another word could be said, Hanabi had lifted and tilted the couch so Naruto would fall. While Temari, had gotten free of Ino's grip, and kicked Kiba…hard.

"Ouch!" They both said simultaneously.

"What was that for?!" Kiba yelled, nursing his new burse forming along his shin.

"That was for being a pervert!" Temari seethed.

Hanabi walked back to the front of the chair and hit Naruto on the head. "And that was for dreaming gross things!"

Naruto stared at Kiba. And Kiba stared back. Both utterly confused about what just happened.

"What did we do?!"

"Why you-"

They were cut short, as the ground beneath them started to shake.

"We need to leave now!" Hinata was hanging on to the front door. "Tsunade is not Tsunade. She's a he. It's Jiro."

"Shit. Not good." Choji replied. "Here take this." He made his way as quickly as possible to the wall and punched a hole though the statue and out came four bags. Filled with things they would need to train the other seven members. Sai was now awake and aware of the situation.

"We need to leave now. I'll explain on the way." Choji threw the bags towards Hinata, she caught them one by one and carried them down the tree.

"Time for us to go." Each girl picked up their respective boy, leaving Sasuke behind. Choji quickly, picked up Sasuke.

"Sorry dude, Hinata's busy." And they all left, and hopped down the tree.

Hinata dropped the bags. While Choji made an effort to get back up the tree.

"What are you doing Choji?" Temari asked.

"Tsunade has to be inside the headquarters. She is bound to it and cannot leave. If Jiro, is posing as Tsunade, she must be in there somewhere."

"We'll come with you." Sakura suggested.

"You can't your mission, is to train these boys. That's the reason you were brought back." Choji sighed, "Look, in here was the scroll Tsunade gave to me the day this specific mission arose. And yes, it was her. It was after the full body scan we did around 3 months ago. Jiro can't fake that." As he made his way back into the headquarters he shouted "Good Luck!"

"You heard him. We need to leave. We need to get somewhere safe." Hinata said, being the leader of the group.

"Hinata, we can't just leave them." Hanabi yelled at her sister, "They could all die. That quake was not natural, it's specifically targeted for the headquarters."

"Hanabi, I know that. But when the agents signed up, they knew and we all knew that dying could be a possibility in this job. When every ROOT and ANBU agent signed up, they knew that they could die the moment they put their blood to paper." Hinata emphasised.

"But...Hanabi's right, we have a duty to our co-workers." Kin said.

"But we have a duty to the mission…" Then she muttered to herself "I should have realised this the day that we left." She continued "We can never leave the ROOT squad. It will always follow us." Hinata realised. "When we signed the contract, we gave the rest of our lives to this cause of ROOT."

The other girls stood in silence. They also understood Hinata's words. "Fine."

"We'll deal with this. Then we save Tsunade."

"Good." Hinata smiled, slightly. "We need to get to a safe place, then discuss what will need to happen. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Tenten closed her eyes, for a few moments and figured out the best place in which they should hide.

08080808080808

"White Rose. Black Dove." The two girls lifted their heads.

"You have been called upon again. Master, would like to speak to both of you."

They both made their way swiftly, to the presence of their leader.

"Yes Master. You have summoned us." They bowed.

"Yes. I congratulate you, on your performance at the Hyuga's. But now, I feel that it is now time to reveal your true selves. The ROOT agency is now under the quake summoned by Jiro. The girls have surely escaped, with the boys. I need you to find them and kill them. They have already seemed to have uncovered many plots against ROOT for the past years. And now as you have completed my first phrase. You need to continue the others. To make sure this plot will surely work this time around."

"Yes sir."

The girls left.

"Konan." She looked at the other girl.

"Yumi." She stared back.

"It's time to go."

08080808080808

Hinata the girls were gathered in a circle, as the guys were forced to change into the outfits that were provide in the bags. "Now, if what we know is fact. Jiro has, at most, been posing as Tsunade for 3 months. Now, Tenten, how much would he have discovered in that amount of time?"

"Knowing Jiro, he would probably knowing all the hiding places. He would have tired non-stop to the find the secrets ROOT holds." Tenten calculated

"Merda" (Shit/Crap) Hinata muttered under her breathe.

"Umm guys…" Sakura started to say. She pointed over to the trees where the guys were supposed to be changing.

Standing there were the seven guys changed into their uniforms.

"Wow you guys clean up well." Kin noted.

"Was that a compliment Kin?" Sai said, pretending to be flabbergasted.

"Oh shut up, Bouni."

"Come over here you guys." Ino called them over.

"Now, it's time to find out what in the world is going on here." Hinata pulled out the scroll and began to read…

_Dear Girls,_

_If you have received this letter, than I, Tsunade, am not there anymore._

_My disappearance is not important, however, what is important, is that you girls, take care and train these seven young men with all the power you have. Only when they are fully trained and you all trust each other will you be able to defeat the opponent you will need to face._

_The Uchiha clan is a well respected clan throughout the world. They should great leadership at the first battle between the worlds of good and evil. Hinata, I have placed you in charge of the young Uchiha's learning. You will need to train him with all the knowledge you have obtained over the past years. He will need to become the leader for the other boys. Both of your decisions should not be taken lightly. _

_Sakura, I have placed you in charge of the Gaara. The Sabuto family was derived from the Sabuku family. The family were forced into hiding, from the terror that reigned over the Sand region hundreds of years ago. Gaara has a nature ability to use the sand and dirt around him to defeat all known enemies. Your medical abilities linked with his sand manipulation will enable you both to heal and protect others quite easily. You will need to teach him to tap into those abilities and control them._

_Temari, you are in charge of Kiba. Kiba is a part of the Inuzuka family. This family is well-known for their abilities to understand dogs, unlike any other human. You first task will be to find his dog match. Temari, this dog has the ability to join forces with Kiba, and become very powerful. However, this can also caused power overloads. I expect you to teach Kiba and his dog, the ways to control the power used…through food. It is the simplest way to train a dog. _

_Ino and Shikamaru. Ino is street smart. Shikamaru is book smart. Both of you will need to work together to achieve your goal. The Nara family has been known for finding the means to break any criminal/traitor, at any costs. They have been known for their 'behind-the-scene' efforts. Ino you will need to be able to make Nara help you to perform the many different techniques of interrogation. The physical, mental and emotional pain, is what you will need to teach Nara to withstand. _

_Bouni, will be taught by Kin. Kin, Sai is a talent art student. You will need to teach and give Sai the supplies that he will need to use to perform the techniques of Art. Bouni clan, is very small clan, not much is known about the originations, even til this day. All that is known is that they adapt to the lifestyle of a ROOT agent quite easily, and are the creators of Art techniques. Sai will need to learn to draw with great detail and strength in short, pressured moments. Sai's drawing will help you to track and gather information very efficiently and quickly. _

_Hanabi. Naruto may not look like much, but he is a descendant of the greatest Hokage of all time. The Uzumaki clan, were known for their great roles in history. Naruto has a sixth sense that you will need to help him tap into. The fox-like traits are found in the certain Uzumaki people. Naruto will be a great help to tracking people and clans, once he has learned to tap into and control the energy that is deep within himself. _

_Tenten. Your weapons and training will be need to the help the male Hyuga. Neji, should be a natural martial artist. With the use of weapons and techniques, along his Byakugan, which Hinata may need to help him with, he will become a very useful weapon. Sparring with him will prove to be very useful for you and him. Tenten, you must teach him balance and control, over his strengths. _

_This training must be done quickly, and efficiently. There is no time to lose. After the third full moon arises, on the 4__th __month, of this year. There is to be an attack on the nations ROOT and ANBU agents. We have learned that the aim of the act is to take our all the most powerful world leaders, in the name of ninjas. _

_Your mission, is to train these men before the third moon arises. Take down the CAGED agents, and kill the leader, Eagle. He has many unknown agents, all of which are ex-agents of the ANBU, or traitors of our cause. Trust must be earned. So trust know one, but yourselves. _

_Until this is all over, I cannot be found. _

_I wish you all the best of luck. _

_Remember, the fate of the present and future ANBU & ROOT agents lie within your hands. _

_Your ROOT leader,_

_Tsunade. _

The girls stayed quiet as they took in what was just said.

The guys just stood there, and thought…

'_This is __definitely__ not good…'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow…I haven't written anything like this in a while. Sorry for the delay.

**I will try and write whenever I can, I have already started the next chapter…but for now I have got to finish writing another chapter for 'Hinata's Diary'. **

**Anyways, thanks for staying with me. **

**Please REVIEW, and tell me what you think. It's been a while and I wanna still know who wants to read the story, and I should concentrate on this or do other ones. **

**Thanks again,**

**aliceeyy-chan**

**P.S. It might not make sense now, like the Black Dove, White Rose business and the CAGED agents. But it will. And all will be revealed...in due time, of course. **

**P.S.S. I think I'll wait for the review counter to hit 100 REVIEWS, before I update for the next chapter. **


	11. Training…fun…

****

**High school never ends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 11 – Training…fun…

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_The guys just stood there, and thought…_

'This is definitely not good...'

_End

* * *

_

"Yah! Punch harder!" Hanabi yelled at Naruto.

"But, I'm hungry. I want ramen." Naruto whined.

"And I want to punch you. But we can't always get want we want!" Hanabi retorted.

"You are such a baby." Tenten stated, referring to Neji nursing a new cut on his arm.

Neji just glared, and stayed quite.

* * *

For 3 weeks now, the girls have been training the guys non-stop, from dusk til dawn.

Sai tuned out of Kin's ranting beside him. She was telling him how important it was to learn to dodge attacks, and draw at the same. He looked around at his friends which were suffering as much as him.

Shikamaru lay asleep while Ino, tried to keep him awake without using a kunai.

Gaara just glared at a nearby rock, as Sakura tried to make him 'feel' the world around him without using sight, or touch. He needed to learn to feel with his mind, thought the sand.

In the trees, Hinata was trying to teach Sasuke to use charka and climb up trees. Sasuke wouldn't show it, but they all knew that he was trying to nurse the many bruises which had formed across his back and bottom.

Temari and Kiba had found a dog, about a week ago. Now Temari was trying to teach Kiba to control the dog. However, the dog was as stubborn, as Kiba was. Neither of them seemed to want to help each other.

* * *

After the letter had been read, the girls explained the entire story…

"_Well, what are we going to do?" Sakura said, breaking the silence. _

"_Well…" Hinata began "We follow Tsunade's orders. We train these guys like hell on Earth." _

"_How do you suggest we do that?" Ino said "We don't have a proper training camp. Jiro probably knows all the hiding spots we use."_

"_Ino's right." Kin said "How do we train these guys, when we don't have anything we can use?"_

"_Guys," Hinata began "We need to keep positive. We know how we need to train them…and yes, I agree we may not have the proper means to do so, but we haven't been ROOT agents for nothing. We've been taught to improvise. And improvise we shall."_

"_...fine." _

"_So what do we do first?" Temari asked._

"_Well, we might need to explain everything to the guys first." Hinata devised a quick action plan, in her mind. _

"_Okay." _

"_Guys, you need to sit down there are many things we need to explain."_

_0909090909090909_

"_So basically," Shikamaru began "Jiro is an ex-ANBU agent. He was thrown out because he tired to take over the ROOT agency. He went to go work for a group of traitors/bandits and cons called CAGED."_

_Neji continued "The leader of CAGED, is unknown. And all that you guys know is that he is referred to as 'Eagle'. Eagle has tired many things to take over ROOT, but his plans always fail."_

"_So, now, he kidnaps Tsunade, and has Jiro pose as Tsunade to gather Intel." Sai continues "You guys have no clue want he wants, but everyone guesses it's about having control over the entire ninja world." _

"_Precisely." Tenten said._

"_Great…" The guys mumbled. _

* * *

"Yah!" Kin tried to gain Sai's attention. "Sai!" She threw a kunai, a centimetre from his face. "Listen," Sai's head in a slight shock turned to face her. "We know this is hard. But we're running out of time."

Hinata stood on the branch of the tree. _'This isn't working...'_ she tried to think, but she was tired. Theye were all tired. "Yah!" She yelled, even loud enough for Shikamaru to hear them. "Break Time!"

Naruto cheered, wondering what he could eat. The guys huddled in a circle, in between the 4 tents that had been set up in the next clearing. Pulling out snacks and water to eat and drink.

Hinata and the other girls stayed in the 'fighting' area.

They all collapsed to the floor in hunger and tiredness. "This isn't working." Sakura muttered.

"I know. We need a new game plan." Hanabi whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." Tenten said

"Maybe we should threaten them." Kin suggested

"Yeah, we could say we'll castrate them if they don't learn it." Ino chimmed.

"Don't be stupid, guys" Temari said "we can't do that."

Kin and Ino sighed. "We know. It's just frustrating."

They all looked at Hinata expectantly. She was unusually quiet. "I'm thinking." She said, with her eyes shut.

Hinata tired to remember how they were taught, what they were taught and when they were taught it. "We never learned these things easily. But our frustration is hindering us from doing this properly." Her eyes suddenly opened. "We're taking a break."

"We're doing that now." Sakura stated.

"No, a real break, we are going to hidden land of fire."

"But Hinata, we have be prohibited-" Hanabi started

"We have no other choice; they need to learn it correctly and fast."

"But the location was never given to us." Ino said

"I know it." Hinata stated, getting up from her position "No more questions. We are going tomorrow morning. Pack up with the boys and don't tell them anything. To them we are simply moving camp sites to be safe. I'll be back by dawn. But if I'm not, leave and head towards the mountains. You'll know where to go." And with that, Hinata vanished through the trees.

The girls quickly packed up the kunais, and destroyed the dummies. "I still don't get why she doesn't tell us these things properly." Sakura stated, the other girls sighed and continued to pick up the training equipment and move across to the other site.

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto said, with his mouth stuffed with ramen.

Shikamaru whacked the back of his head "Don't talk with your mouth full."

The girls dropped the things they were holding and moved into the circle, grabbing snacks and water bottles to gain energy. "Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked, still trying to be his cool self.

"Out. She'll be back by morning don't worry." Kin said, as she took a bite out of the apple she was holding. Sasuke nodded, internally hoping that Hinata would be safe.

When all food was eaten and the sun began to set. Tenten said "You guys better sleep, we'll finish packaging up. We're changing campsites tomorrow."

"Why?" Gaara asked stoically.

"Just to be on the safe side. You never know what would happen if we stayed in one place for too long."

"Okay then..." Kiba said. "Good night."

"Night."

The guys headed inside the two tents that they had called their home for the last few weeks.

* * *

Hinata hadn't heard anything for the past few weeks from the ROOT base. She started to worry. She had decided to head back to the base. She knew that it would be in bad shape but nothing could have prepared her for the sight see was about to see.

It was about an hour or two, after night fall, and Hinata had finally reached the base. "Oh no..." Those were the only words that came out of her mouth.

The base was ruined. She didn't even need to jump to the top. The ground was covered in pieces of wood, paintings, furniture and plants. She rushed quickly up to the top, to find that everything was broken. The ROOT base had been raided.

There was blood, and luckily, she could not find any dead bodies lying on the floor. Hinata rushed inside trying to find any survivors, if they could have gone this long without help, or if they could not escape. The lights inside flickered as she walked through. The paintings were slashed, the ground clutched with paper, kunais, shurikens, and other fighting equipment.

CAGED agents were the only agency that could be capable of creating such a disaster. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind. She activated her byakugun, in an attempt to detect any living creature with chakra, flowing through their vains.

"Hello?" She found a slow moving body, limping across the other hallway. "Hello?" she repeated, deactivating her byakugun. She quickly made her way to the other corridor, but no one was there.

"Hinata?" She turned to the male voice. "Good night."

BANG.

Hinata dropped to the floor, pieces of glass surround her. "That was a tad harsh, don't ya think?" The male said to his two female companions.

The girls just grinned.

"Well, let's move."

"Yes, Jiraiya."

* * *

A/N: Gomen. Long time, no update.

Anyways, what's with this story? Who can Hinata trust? Who has the true alliances? Where are they going? Will Hinata survive? Who? Why? How?

....haha, sorry, just felt like doing that.

Anyways, I thank all my faithful readers, and any newcomers 'WELCOME!'.

See ya soon...hopefully,

Aliceeyy-chan


	12. Back For You

**High school never ends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 12 – Back for you**

* * *

_Recap:_

_BANG. _

_Hinata dropped to the floor, pieces of glass surround her. "That was a tad harsh, don't ya think?" The male said to his two female companions. _

_The girls just grinned. _

"_Well, let's move." _

"_Yes, Jiraiya." _

_End_

* * *

"Where is she?" The sun was rising upon the horizon, and the boys were finally finished packing the last few items.

"Can you see her?" Kin asked

Hanabi sadly shook her head and jumped down from the tree.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked "She shouldn't take this long...Why is she so stubborn?" she muttered

"We need to go." Temari said, holding her dog in her arms.

"But we have a few moments left; Hinata could be coming back right now." Ino wishfully said

"But what if she isn't?" Tenten spoke in a soft tone "Look, I know we can't imagine anything bad happening but this is-"

"Don't." Hanabi stated "Please don't. She'll come."

10101010101010101010

"Why are they all standing there like that? I mean, they made us get up before dawn. They could at least fill us in-"

"Kiba, shut up." Neji stated "Can't you see their discussing something?"

"Aren't you guys the _least_ bit frustrated?" Kiba asked.

The rest of the guys stayed silent.

10101010101010101010

Five minutes later...

"It's time to go." Kin said stoically

"But what about Hinat-"

Naruto was cut off by Hanabi "She'll catch up. She's our leader. She's a lot stronger than you think. Have faith."

Shikamaru sensing their reluctance to talk about Hinata, changed the subject. "So...where are we going?"

"To the mountains."

10101010101010101010

Hinata was woken by a violent splash of water to her face.

"Rise and shine Hinata-dear" a familiar singsong voice rung through her ears

Hinata opened her white eyes, to find that everything surrounding her was still a little blurry. She tried to rub her eyes, only to be met with heavy chains of resistances around her arms behind her. "It'll wear off eventually. Those chains are quite heavy, right? " Another familiar female voice spoke.

Hinata tried to sort through the thoughts within her mind. _Kami..._

"Konan? Yumi?"

"Bingo." Another male voice was revealed.

"Jiraiya."

"Almost..."

_Almost...what does he mea- Oh Kami. CUZZO (Crap)!_

_...Hotaru...Jiraiya's twin brother, but I thought-_

"Get it, princess?"

"Hotaru?"

There was a short, slow round of claps. "Well done. Pretty face and smart head."

She ignored the comment. "What did you do to Jiraiya?"

"My stupid younger brother, he's ...somewhere."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"My, my, feisty aren't we, for someone chained and in a cell?" He mocked

_A cell? I'm in a prison? _

"What do you want?"

"We make the demands here," Konan cut in "you shut up and listen."

Hinata hesitated, and nodded, she could only comply as she was at the disadvantage, without her sight and being out numbered three to one, she needed to come up with a plan quickly.

10101010101010101010

The gang was now at the clearing concealed in the mountain range.

"We're here...now what?" Sai blankly stated

"She said, we'd know where to go," Kin said, ignoring Sai completely "What the hell?"

"Who? Hinata?" Neji asked

"Don't you think you should fill us in?" Sasuke said

The girls sighed and glanced at each other. "The truth is Hin-"

"Hanabi. Don't."

"Why not?" Hanabi cried "Hinata's gone, and we don't even know if she's coming back."

"We can't. Until we know she's dead, she's still our leader." Tenten explained in Italian.

"Don't say that." Temari said, scared of the truth that everyone refused to acknowledged

"She's my sister." Hanabi stated

"Enough." Ino and Shikamaru said simultaneously

"Hinata could be dead." Sakura stated sick of this argument.

"What?" The guys responded. Sasuke's mind went blank.

Kin sighed, "Hinata, last night, took off...without telling us where she was going."

The guys were silent.

"Kin..." Tenten paused and continued to say "Fine. You guys want the truth. Here's the truth. Hinata took off last night, and didn't tell us where she was going. She told us to move towards a secret training ground that had been banned that is within these mountains, and if she didn't come back, to just leave."

"Well, that's stupid, wh-" Naruto started

"You don't get it, do you?" Hanabi stared at Naruto "Hinata ALWAYS comes back. She always contacts us if she can't make it back in time. She's never done this before. We've NEVER had to leave her behind."

"Why did you leave her?" Neji exploded "Aren't you her friends? Aren't you supposed to protect each other in some sort of ROOT code?"

"We all knew what the consequences were when we signed up." Ino began "Hinata was a firm believer in the code. But as ROOT agents your well-being is our priority."

The bags were long forgotten, everything had been dropped on the floor. "Where's Sasuke?" Temari asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Merda! (Shit!)"

Hanabi switched on her byakugan and looked around. "He's heading back."

"What do we do?" Ino asked

"What else? We follow him!" Naruto shouted

"No, we need to-"

Naruto disappeared back into the forest. "Crap!"

"Fine!" Hanabi and Tenten yelled.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. Wow...this is kinda getting serious...hmm...

Do you actually like the serious tone? Or should I revert back to the humor? Or just TRY and combine both together?

What will happen next?...I shall tell you once I have figured it out for myself!

Good night and please review!

aliceeyy-chan


End file.
